The Scott Family Camping Trip
by xKLGx
Summary: The Scotts and their friends take and eventful vacation. L/P N/H
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is my new story! Please read and enjoy and feel free to ask any questions should you have any at the end of the chapter. I won't bore you with a real long authors note! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I told you that you should have taken that left turn when I said, Nathan! Thanks to you, we are now lost!" Lucas yelled at his brother, while desperately trying to find where they were on the map.

"Don't be stupid, Luke, I know exactly where we are" Nathan stated confidently.

"Really. Well would you care to enlighten me?" Lucas snapped.

Nathan answered cockily "We are in America, dear brother of mine, the land of the free, I thought you would be able to tell that!"

Lucas stared at his brother incredulously before shooting him a glare. "Smartass" he mumbled.

"You ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer" Nathan replied as he manouvered the large RV along the road.

"If you had just turned left when I said........"

Lucas' voice drifted back to the two women seated in the back of the RV as they simultaneously gave eye rolls to their husbands' silly antics. They had offered to help them but gave up when both Scott brothers stated proudly that they were perfectly capable by themselves.

"I swear, we deserve medals for being married to those two" Haley grinned to Peyton who laughed and nodded in agreement.

"At least we know it will be an entertaining trip" Peyton giggled.

For summer vacation the two Scott families, plus Brooke, Sam, Skills, Mouth and Millie had all decided it would be fun to go on a two week camping trip. They had opted for two large RVs, to give more comfort. The Scott's were currently lost in one and the others, they guessed, had long since arrived at the agreed campsite.

"Mommy, we dere yet?"

Peyton looked over at her 3 year old son, Keith Lucas Scott, as he sat at the table playing games with his cousin Jamie.

"Not yet sweetie, Daddy and Uncle Nathan are a little lost. We shall be there soon" she told him, ignoring the shouted "we're not lost" from her brother in law.

Little Keith shook his head and returned to the card game his cousin was teaching him, squinting as he desperately tried to understand. Peyton smiled at how much the little boy looked like Lucas. He was the spitting image of his father with the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and trademark squint. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the cooing baby in the car seat next to her.

William Nathan Scott had entered the world just 5 months prior and was happily watching everything that was going on with great interest. Like his older brother, he too had blonde hair, but had inherited his Mothers deep green eyes. Peyton decided (somewhat biasedly) that she and her husband had the cutest children in the world.

"Hey baby boy" Peyton smiled as she tickled his little stomach and was rewarded with the sweet melody of baby laughter.

Yes the last three years had been the best of Peyton's life. After getting engaged to Lucas following his proposal at the airport, she soon found out she was pregnant with Keith and the couple had had a small wedding on a bright spring day in Tree Hill with all their family present. Shortly after that they had welcomed Keith into the world who was then followed by little William. Yes, life was going great for Peyton Scott.

She turned her attention to Haley, who was keeping an eye on her newest addition. Aidan Thomas Scott was only 2 days younger than his cousin William. The two women had been thrilled when they found out that they were expecting again, at the same time no less, and enjoyed their pregnancies' together. The same couldn't be said about their husbands, who had united as one over the nine months, comparing notes on how to keep their pregnant wives happy. Neither Haley nor Peyton had been surprised when they found out they were carrying boys. The Scott sperm was potent stuff which seemed destined to produce males. Not that they were disappointed with this. Lucas and Nathan joked that it was because they needed to fill the NBA with quality players.

"Momma, I'm bored" huffed Jaime from his booster seat.

Being the overprotective moms they were, Haley and Peyton had placed all the boys in car seats to be extra safe. Something that Jamie, at age 7, wasn't too pleased about.

"Mommy me hungy" Keith joined his cousins complaining.

Haley and Peyton sighed at each other as Peyton moved from her seat and made her way to the front of the RV.

"Luke, honey, the boys are getting hungry" she told her husband.

Lucas looked up from the map into the eyes of his wife. He felt the grin spread across his face after all these years she still took his breath away.

"Ok. I saw a sign for a stop a few miles back. We can grab a bite to eat there" he answered.

Peyton smiled in thanks and lent over the top of his seat to place a kiss to his lips, which Lucas quickly returned.

"Guys, do you mind, I'm trying to drive!" Nathan cried.

His brother answered him by smacking him with the map.

* * *

"Faster Daddy!" Keith screamed as Lucas held him above his head and proceeded to run around the parking lot with him making aeroplane noises.

"Lucas! Not so fast!" his wife scolded as she carried a sleeping William in her arms. Lucas stopped in mid movement and sent a sheepish look to his wife who simply rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes she felt like she was looking after three kids instead of two.

Within 5 minutes of being informed of the boys hunger, Nathan and Lucas had pulled over at the first rest stop, which just happened to include a McDonalds, much to the boys and the elder male Scott's delight. The large family were now making their way into the restaurant with two excited boys, two sleeping babies, two mothers and two childish men.

As Lucas and Nathan went to get the food, Peyton and Haley were left with the task of getting the boys clam down and sit patiently, which was near impossible to do with the level of excitement and the rather distracting play area. After asking the waitress if she could bring two high chairs and a booster seat (Keith had been very clear that he didn't need a "igh chair") the kids were finally settled just in time for their fathers' arrival with the food. William and Aidan had soon become alert as they caught on that it was time to eat.

Keith squealed in delight at the sight if his happy meal, causing the four adults to laugh. Jamie however took a very calm approach, slowly opening his box and observing his meal in the most dignified way a seven year old could muster.

The distraction of food had bought silence to the children as they munched away happily. Lucas took on the task of feeding his youngest son a jar of baby food in order to allow his wife to enjoy her lunch.

William had only just discovered the delights of solid food and ate anything and everything that was given to him. He giggled happily as his father made his spoon fly around before coming to a stop near his mouth. He obediently opened his tiny mouth to accept the food. His little hum of approval showed he was pleased.

Nathan on the other hand was having a much harder time trying to get Aidan to co-operate.

"Come on buddy, look, it's an aeroplane. Zoom! It's comin right for you!" Nathan cried as he mimicked the technique that was working so well for his brother.

The little boy didn't look impressed with his father's antics and stubbornly kept his mouth closed. Nathan sighed deeply and turned to Lucas with a pleading look.

"How come it works fine for you?"

Lucas chuckled as he fed William his last mouthful and then wiped the remaining food of his face. Once he handed his son a toy, he turned to Nathan and took the jar of food off him.

He dunked the spoon into the jar and then aimed the spoon at his nephew's mouth. Almost immediately, Aidan opened his mouth and accepted the food off his uncle.

Nathan scowled at his youngest son.

"What does Uncle Lucas have that I don't?" he mumbled.

"He has blonde hair Daddy" came Jamie's innocent reply.

* * *

After everyone had finished their food, Nathan and Lucas had taken Jamie and Keith to the play area, leaving Haley and Peyton to tend to the youngest Scott's.

"I predict this will be a nutty vacation" Peyton said as she bounced William in her lap.

Haley let out a laugh before she replied. " That it will be. It's a shame Mia couldn't join us. It would have been great if she did."

"Yeah buts she's busy being a rock star" Peyton smiled.

The sisters-in-law sat quietly for a moment, observing their families. A smile broke out on Peyton's face as she watched Keith drag Lucas up the slide, ordering him to go down with him. Haley let out laugh as Lucas tried to follow his son under all the small bars, smacking his head several times along the way. Upon finally reaching the top of the slide, Lucas sat down as Keith scrambled into his lap.

A loud squeal of delight informed everyone within 5 miles that the two year old was pleased with the slide.

"That kid sure has a set of lungs" said Haley, impressed.

The ringing of her cell phone brought Peyton's attention away from the play area.

"Hello?" she answered without checking the caller id.

"Hey P Scott. Where the hell are you guys?"

"Basically, we got lost and at the moment we are at a McDonalds."

"How did you guys get lost with the GPS?"

"Wait, what GPS?" Peyton questioned.

"The one in the glove compartment that you plug into the cigarette lighter"

Peyton was shocked for a moment before she erupted with giggles.

"Why is this funny?" asked Brooke.

"Because me and Haley are married to two idiots" she giggled "are you at the campsite now then?"

"Yep. And we hired another RV."

"Why?"

"Because I figured out that two might not be enough for us lot. Don't worry about it now, we will discuss it when you finally get here. Give us a call when you arrive. Oh and tell the two Scott boys that they are complete morons."

Peyton laughed " ok Brooke, we shall see you soon"

She was met with a confused look from Haley when she hung up the phone.

"The guys missed the GPS that is in the glove compartment" was all she said, causing Haley to giggle as well.

Twenty minutes later they were on the move with two very sheepish men, finally heading in the right direction.

* * *

**Ok. Please let me know what you think, leave a review! And feel free to ask any questions you have about the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm amazed at how popular this story is, especially as I have only written the first chapter! I'm glad you are all enjoying it. Like most of my stories, it just popped into my head and I though it would be great to write a fun filled story that wasn't full of angst, although those kind of stories are good too! Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to show up! I've heard of being fashionably late, but by 6 hours? That's a bit too far dawg!" Skills yelled as the Scott's piled put of the RV.

After calling Brooke when they had arrived, she had met them at the entrance and boarded the RV, directing them to their designated spot.

It couldn't be said that this was a bad campsite, far from it. It was set on the outskirts of a wood and had a huge lake and river that ran alongside. Mountains could be seen just beyond the tree tops and the whole place had a very relaxed atmosphere.

Lucas adjusted William in his arms as he looked glanced around.

"What do you think little man? Not a bad spot for your fist vacation hey?" he said as he bounced William in the crook of his arm.

"Not bad at all" Peyton agreed as she came up to them, wrapping an arm around Lucas' middle.

The couple looked around as they basked in the warm summer sunshine.

Keith and Jamie had immediately started to stretch their legs by running around, laughing madly as they tried to catch the other. Nathan and Haley, who had Aidan in her arms, had collapsed onto one of the table sets that had been put up, glad to finally have arrived.

"Lemme see my little baller" Skills smiled as he came over and took William off Lucas.

"Hey there mini Luke number 2! You miss your uncle skills? Yeah aint that the truth huh?" Skills grinned as he lifted the little boy in the air, much to his delight.

Peyton and Lucas laughed as they watched skills with their youngest son.

Keith had only just seemed to realise that there were others here and upon catching sight of Skills, he ran straight over.

"Uncold Skills!" he yelled as he lifted his arms up to be held. Skills shifted William to free up an arm to allow him to pick up Keith.

"Well there's mini Luke number 1! How you doin boy?" Skills cried.

"I gweat uncold skills. We on bacation!" yelled Keith excitedly

"Its vacation buddy" Lucas gently corrected.

"Dats what I said Daddy" nodded Keith, who then spotted another person coming out of the other RV.

"Sam!" he squealed as he saw Brooks adopted daughter of 3 years emerge. He wriggled desperately in Skills arms until he was placed on the ground.

"He is way to hyper after such a long drive" Lucas chuckled,

"oh yay, the kiddies are here" Sam said in a fake annoyed voice as Keith made his way over to her and jumped into her arms as she happily picked the little boy up. When he was first born, she pretended not to care much about it. After all, he was the son of one of her High School teachers. But try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from loving the little boy. The same thing then happened when William and Aidan arrived.

She enjoyed the attention though. In Keith's words she was the "cool older cousin" and willingly allowed herself to be worshipped by him and Jamie. It had taken some time, but Sam finally felt like she was now one of the family.

"Hey Sam" Lucas greeted as he smiled at the 17 year old.

"Hey Lucas" she replied

"Looks like we're going to have a good time huh?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she said as she held Keith "I'm on vacation with two of my teachers!"

"Oh you know you love it!" Haley said as she made her way over to the teen and gave her a quick hug.

"Where my hug?" asked Keith.

"What do you mean your hug? I've been with you the whole day!" Haley huffed dramatically as she took her nephew into her arms and squeezed him tight, causing him to giggle.

"That good enough for you mister?"

"I spose" came the 3 years olds cheeky reply.

"Well then, be off you!" she said as she put him down and lightly tapped his butt.

Nathan, who had been silent up until this point, finally spoke as he Aidan in his lap.

"Hey Skills, where are mouth and Millie?"

"They got tired of wait for y'all so they went for a walk. By the way, I'm glad to see you finally introduced yourselves to the GPS" he laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny."

* * *

The next half an hour was spent setting everything up, well, they guys set everything up whilst the girls sat giving directions. Not wanting to get on their bad sides, the boys complied.

After manoeuvring the RV's so that they resembled a "U" shape, Lucas Skills and Nathan hooked them up to the mains and joined the girls at the table.

"Phew! So what's the deal with this third RV?" asked Lucas as he cracked open a cold beer.

"Well, as they all only have two, very very small bedrooms, we couldn't have all crammed into two. So the two Scott families each get one and me, Sam, mouth, Millie and Skills get the other" explained Brooke.

"But if they only have two rooms, how are you all going to fit?" Peyton questioned.

"Oh, I get to convert the sofa into my bed" answered skills.

"You ok with that?" Haley spoke.

"Baby girl, so long as I got a place to sleep, I don't care" Skills said, causing the others to laugh.

"They may as well not put any bedrooms in, they are far too small" complained Sam "if I roll over in the night, I will roll straight into Mom's bed because the people who made these things decided to put a gap the size of twig in between the beds!"

"Relax Sam, it's not like you have to spend all your time in there. We will be out most the time. And you better not roll onto me missy, I don't want you squashing me in the middle of the night!" Responded Brooke.

Sam huffed indignantly "And what do you mean by that?!"

Thankfully, their mini argument was halted by the return of Mouth and Millie.

"Hey guys, glad to see you made it" smiled Mouth as he greeted them all.

"You've done a good job setting everything up" Millie commented as she surveyed their quaint little area of the campsite.

"Well...." began Peyton who was quickly cut off by Lucas.

"Woman, don't even think about saying something isn't placed right" he muttered.

Peyton stared at her husband with a scowl for a moment.

"Don't take that tone with me otherwise you will be sleeping outside! I was going to say that I agreed with Millie but I take it back!" she huffed as she crossed her arms, pretending to be annoyed with her husband.

Lucas immediately fell for it, as a worried look spread across his face. Peyton inwardly grinned.

"Oh...erm..... I'm sorry baby, I just thought... well I didn't really think and err....."

Peyton could no longer contain her laughter and it erupted from her. It was so funny to see Lucas all flustered and he so easily fell for it. She actually found it quite charming at how desperate he was to keep her happy.

A look of comprehension passed over his face which quickly turned into a pout when he realised his wife had set him up and was now laughing at him with the rest of the gang.

"That was just mean!" his look resembled one that Keith would make if he wasn't allowed his favourite treat.

Peyton paused in her laughing to console him.

"Aww, poor baby. I'm sorry" she said as she moved to sit on his lap.

Lucas deliberately looked in the other direction and didn't seem to notice that his wife now occupied his lap.

"Lucas..." she said softly as she tried to make eye contact. This was difficult as Lucas kept turning his head away from her.

"Baby I'm sorry" she said as she placed a hand on the side of his face, finally getting him to look at her.

"I promise to make it up to you" she said suggestively, causing a smile to break out on his face.

"Will you now" he said as he wrapped a arm around her waist "and how do you plan on doing that?"

Before Peyton could reply they were interrupted by the sound of Sam's disgusted voice.

"Can you please stop eye humping each other, there are other people around you know"

She was quickly silenced with a smack to the back of her head by her mother.

* * *

A few hours later saw them all taking a walk alongside the river. Peyton and Haley looked very mom like as they carried William and Aidan in baby carriers that were strapped to their fronts. Alongside them were the rest of the girls and they chatted idily as they strolled along.

The guys were ahead of them along with the boys. Keith was proudly sitting on top of his father's shoulders as he happily threw things at his Uncle's head.

Nathan wasn't aware that the objects were being thrown by his nephew and kept looking up into the trees to see what had fallen on him.

Lucas, who kept acting oblivious whenever Nathan glanced back at him, was far from innocent about his son's antics. He was the one who kept arming Keith by pulling twigs from trees as they walked along and kept discreetly passing them to his son. Both father and son thought that it was hilarious and kept giggling when Keith hit his mark, causing Nathan to twitch. Their laughter stopped whenever Nathan turned around. From the look on his face, he was starting to get a little suspicious.

Sensing that he was catching on, they stopped, not wanting him to catch them in the act. Lucas placed Keith on the ground and he soon ran ahead to Jamie and continued to throw things, only this time his target was the river.

"Yo Luke, that boy of yours sure likes throwing things" Skills laughed as he watched Keith toss a particularly large stone into the river.

"Yes, he does" agreed Nathan who shot his brother a pointed look, which was ignored by Lucas.

"He's practicing his basketball shots" stated Lucas with a grin.

"Hey, Keith buddy?" Lucas shouted to his son, quickly getting his attention "don't get too close to the water"

"Otay Daddy" the little boy assured.

The guys pace had slowed down and they soon found themselves walking alongside the girls. Lucas made the most of this as he grabbed onto his wife's hand and made faces at William, who giggled heartily. They were soon interrupted by Keith's yells of delight.

"Mommy! Daddy! I sees a fishy!"

Lucas made his way over to his son and crouched down by his side as he followed his gaze, spotting the long fish that was making its way through the water.

Keith immediately began looking around him and Peyton, who had joined them, realized what her son was thinking.

"Don't throw anything at it Keith, you might hurt it" she said sternly and she bounced William.

Keith acted innocent whilst inside he was surprised that his mother knew what he was about to do. He instead opted to flash her a little smile and Peyton was soon shown the trademark Scott smirk in miniature form. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't resist the pull of her own smile. Her son was too cute for his own good sometimes.

Keith once again started to look around him when he Mother was no longer looking but quickly found himself being scooped up into the air.

"Aunt Brooke!" he giggled as she tickled him

"I saw what you were doing little man" Brooke laughed at him.

"What?" he replied simply

Brooke mockingly narrowed her eyes at him

"Don't what me broody junior" she teased.

Lucas was still crouched down by the riverside as he continued to watch the fish. However, he didn't notice that Nathan had snuck up behind him, intending to get payback for earlier.

He placed his hands quickly on his brother's shoulders and shouted "BOO!" intending to scare him. It was clear that he hadn't thought his plan through as the next minute, the sound of a loud splash echoed through the woods, signalling that Lucas had fallen into the river.

There was a shocked silence for a second before giggles came from some of the group. Haley however, was unimpressed.

"Nathan!" she yelled at her husband as Lucas resurfaced, sputtering.

"What the hell Nathan!" he shouted.

"Sorry man, I only wanted to make you jump, not fall into the river, although that was pretty funny" he defended as he started to crack up along with the rest of them, including Peyton, who was lost in a fit of giggles at the sight of her husband, standing waist deep in the water, with some form of river plant in his hair.

Their laughter only intensified when Keith innocently said "Daddy, yous shouldn't have got too close to the water!"

**Good or Bad? Let me know! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I didn't think the story would be so popular. Nor did I think that I would be able to update so quickly! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

After returning to the campsite, Lucas had jumped straight into the shower to rid himself of any river life that was stuck to him. Whilst he scrubbed at his hair he made a vow to pay his brother back grinning evilly as he tried to come up with a plan.

Outside, the others had begun to set up for dinner. Nathan, Skills and Mouth had heated up the barbeque in preparation whilst Peyton, Haley, Brooke and Millie began to lay the tables.

Sam, deciding she was unable to help with this task, was explaining to Keith and Jamie the best way to get grown-ups to do stuff for you.

"And that is how you make them give you your favourite food" she finished. Jamie and Keith had been hanging onto her every word clapped enthusiastically when she finished.

"Sam! You better not be corrupting those boys!" Brooke called over to her.

Sam rolled her eyes "of course I wasn't, I was telling them the story of little red riding hood actually" she said as she winked at her little cousins.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the camping trip" came Mouths voice from the other end of their camping pitch. He had brought a video camera to film the trip and was currently filming himself for the introduction.

"It the first evening of our stay and already so much as happened. The Scott's got lost and Luke took a swimming lesson in the river thanks to the help of Nathan"

"Ok, can we just leave that alone now please? I think you got enough entertainment from that earlier" Lucas said as he made his way out of his RV.

"Ah and here is the waterman himself" said Mouth as he aimed the camera at Lucas. "Any words for the viewers Luke?"

"I think what you've said is fine for now" he replied as he went to get himself a beer.

"Ok. Now over here, we have the two littlest Scott's, William and Aidan, who seem to be having a very serious conversation" Mouth said as he aimed the camera at the babies who had been placed in the playpen and were surrounded by toys. Every time one made a noise, the other would follow, as thought responding to a comment. At one point Aidan gave a loud squeal that caused William to go into a fit of giggles.

"Looks like that's an inside joke everyone" Mouth commented.

"Hey boys!" he said cheerily.

William and Aidan hadn't realised they were being watched and stopped their 'conversation' abruptly and slowly turned to face Mouth. The looks on their faces seemed to say "can we help you with something?"

Mouth seemed to catch on to this "Sorry guys, I shall leave you to it" he said as he made his way to the other end of the camping pitch.

"I think I just offended the babies" he said as he took a seat next to Millie turning off the camera as he did so.

"Why's that?" Peyton laughed.

"It seems I interrupted an important conversation" he said

"Ah, you can't go doing that mouth!" joked Nathan. "Last thing you want is to have two angry babies after you!"

The others laughed and Mouth replied.

"What are they going to do? Drool on me?" he smiled.

"Hey!" shouted Peyton and Haley simultaneously

Mouth raised his hands in defence "sorry!"

"I should think so!" Haley huffed as she crossed her arms. "But don't worry. You shall pay for that comment!"

Mouth's look turned to one of confusion, not noticing that Lucas and Nathan had collected their sons and were now sneaking up behind their friend. Mouth was still oblivious as the others tried to keep a straight face.

"Baby attack!" yelled Lucas as he and Nathan pounced on Mouth with the babies.

Mouth was too slow to stop the shout of surprise that escaped him as William and Aidan suddenly sprang upon him with the help of their fathers. The boys seemed to think it was all hilarious and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ah, revenge is sweet! Isn't that right Aidan!" Nathan shouted. "You should know better than to mess with the Scott's McFadden" he joked.

Once the laughter had died down Mouth found himself holding the two young boys, who were smiling up at him with toothless grins.

"Hey boys. I take it all is forgiven then" smiled Mouth.

Apparently what he said had been incredibly funny as the babies once again broke out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

The sun was slowing setting over the horizon casting a beautiful display of pinks and reds across the skyline. After fully stuffing themselves with the delicious barbeque, everyone was now relaxing.

The adults were all crowded around the tables with William and Nathan occupying their father's laps. Mouth had once again turned one his video camera and was filming the extended family. Jaime and Keith were laying on their backs in the grass trying to see pictures in the stars.

"Look. That one looks like a basketball hoop" Jamie said to his little cousin as he pointed to the sky.

Keith nodded enthusiastically as he pointed to the opposite side. "Dat one luks ike a basketball"

Brooke shook her head "there is no doubt that those boys are Scotts. I swear you guys have a basketball chromozone that gets passed down" she said to Nathan and Lucas.

They boys just laughed.

"It's not that bad" Lucas defended.

Brooke raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow in response and looked at William. "Really?"

Lucas followed her gaze to the outfit his son was wearing. It was a little t-shirt that said "Ravens" on it and had matching shorts that were covered in tiny basketballs. Her gaze then travelled to Aidan, who was sporting a onesie vest that had "Charlton Cheifs" written across the chest.

"ok, so maybe we are far too obsessed, but there is nothing wrong with the boys liking basketball and supporting their fathers" said Nathan proudly.

Brooke just rolled her eyes at the two fathers and sipped her wine.

Lucas lifted William in the air, causing a smile to break out on the boys face. "there's nothing wrong with Basketball is there son?" he asked as they baby giggled.

Nathan, who had been relieved of Aidan by his wife, bent his head so it was in his nephew's line of sight.

"Basketball is great isn't it buddy" he spoke to his nephew. Once again, William's response was a giggle.

Lucas bounced him in the air, causing the baby to laugh harder. He loved hearing his children laugh; it was like music to his ears. He bounced him a little faster to make him laugh again.

However, William didn't laugh, but proceeded to throw up his dinner. All over his uncles face.

Lucas paused in his movements leaving William suspended in the air and slowly looked at his brother, who was covered in baby vomit and had a look of shock on his face.

William was first to break the ice as seeing his uncle like this was incredibly funny to him. Soon enough everyone was laughing at Nathans misfortune.

"Oh my god that's golden" laughed Peyton.

"ha!" shouted Lucas, "I was going to pay you back for my swim earlier but it seems my son did it for me! Nice job little man!" Lucas praised William.

"This isn't funny, it's disgusting!" shouted Nathan as he mopped he face with a cloth. "Errg! Gross!"

His response caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Haley! This isnt funny!" Nathan yelled at his wife who was struggling to hold Aidan as her body shook of laughter.

"yes it is!" she gasped out.

"the best part is, I got it all on film!" yelled mouth.

"Oh we are so sending it to America's funniest home videos dawg!" Laughed skills.

"You guys suck you know that!" Nathan said as he went to the RV to clean himself up, leaving the group in tears of laughter.

* * *

After Nathan had cleaned himself and forgiven his nephew, the adults had been roped into a game of football by Jamie and Aidan. William and Aidan had long since been put to bed and two baby monitors had been set up on the outside table.

Keith and Jamie were going over the rules of the game, which were slightly different to that of usual football.

"So, there are two teams. Pink dogs and Blue cats. If you are a blue cat, you have to hunt the pink dogs. But you can only hunt them if they are the ones holding the ball" commanded Jamie, to the very confused adults.

"But there is only one ball" said Lucas

"Quite uncle Lucas! If you listen I will explain it all to you" Jamie shouted at his uncle.

"sorry" Lucas said as he raised his hands. Peyton laughed beside him.

"ohh you just got burned" she laughed in his ear.

"Shut up" Lucas muttered playfully as he slapped her butt.

"Ok" resumed Jamie "there is the one ball, but to make it fair, the blue cats must always have their eyes closed. For the cats to win, they must catch all the dogs and for the dogs to win, they must pass the ball between them all at least three times, before dunking it by this spot" Jamie finished as he pointed to floor next to him that was marked by a teddy bear. "Everyone must always be on hands and knees"

"Everyone understand?" he asked.

The adults looked between themselves, sharing looks of confusion. Nathan spoke up.

"actually buddy....." he began.

"Good!" Jamie shouted. "I shall now pick the teams."

"Ok. Uncle Lucas, Momma, Aunt Brooke, Aunt Millie and me are all Pink dogs. Daddy, Aunt Peyton, Uncle Skills, Uncle Mouth, Sam and Keith are all blue cats" Jamie instructed.

"Why do I have to be a pink dog? And why have you put me with all the girls?" Lucas whined.

Haley, Brooke and Millie all shot him indignant looks.

"No offence?" Lucas added. "cant I be a blue cat?" he asked his Nephew as Skills, Nathan and Mouth laughed at him.

"no Uncle Lucas, quit being a baby." Jamie scolded.

"now, everyone get into teams and let's play!"

10 minutes later things weren't progressing very well and Keith and Jamie seemed to be making it all up as they went along. He had added that the Blue cats, who always had their eyes closed, must also always be moving.

Lucas currently had the ball and passed it to Haley, who then dropped it.

"Haley! We have to start all over again now!" he huffed.

"Hey, pardon me for not being a sports god! You of all people should know that!" she yelled at her best friend.

"Guys, yelling isn't helping. Everyone is going to know where you are!" Brooke shouted at them.

Sure enough, Nathan and Skills had begun advance towards Lucas, but as their eyes were closed, it was a difficult task. Skills crashed into the side of the RV causing Nathan to fall on top of him.

"Sonofa......"

"no swearing!" Peyton interrupted Skills, as she moved around with Keith at her side. She cracked open her eyes and saw that Lucas once again had the ball.

"Keith? How bout we go pounce on Daddy?" she asked

The little boy opened his eyes and smiled evilly, nodding his head.

"come on then" Peyton said as she scooped up her son and made her way over to Lucas.

Luke was oblivious to the oncoming attack as he searched for a team member that was closest to him. Spotting Millie, he caught her eye and motioned that he was going to throw her the ball. Her eyes went wide as she signalled him to move. Lucas assumed it was because she didn't want the ball, not realising she was trying to warn him.

The next thing he knew, someone had jumped on his back and small hands were attacking him.

"Gottcha Daddy!" Laughed Keith as Lucas rolled over. He and Peyton were now sitting on Lucas' chest, pinning him to the ground.

"ha ha! You cannot escape, we have beaten you!" Yelled a triumphant Peyton.

"you cheated!" accused Lucas.

Keith looked at his mother and they both nodded their heads. They turned to Lucas with matching wicked grins.

Before Lucas could say anything, they began to tickle him.

"No! Stop" laughed Lucas as he tried to pry them off him, wiggling around desperately.

"no can doos Daddy" the three year old yelled

Lucas was laughing uncontrollably and he tried to bargain with his son

"I will give you a cookie if you help me get Mommy instead!"

Keith paused and thought of his Dads offer.

"otay!" he agreed as Lucas flipped them over and they now began their attack on Peyton.

"Oh! You traitor!" she giggled as her husband and son inflicted their sweet torture.

The family's laughter drifted through the trees as they continued their attack.

* * *

The game had long finished, the Pink cats being declared the winners and after a long day, everyone had finally retired to bed.

The kids had already been put down a while ago, leaving the adults to chat. They had finally decided to turn in when they noticed that Haley had fallen asleep at the table.

"it's been a great first day" Haley said as she snuggled up to her husband

"yeah, we got lost and I was vomited on" Nathan replied causing his wife to laugh.

"this is going to be the best holiday ever" Haley said as she and her husband drifted off to sleep.

In the opposite trailer, Lucas and Peyton had just climbed into bed after making sure their boys were safely tucked in.

"man!" Lucas sighed as he sank into the bed " what a day!"

Peyton lay her head against his chest as she smiled. "it's been fun hasn't it?" she agreed.

"that it has. And I seem to remember you giving me a promise of making something up to me" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"really? I don't remember that" came Peyton's stubborn reply.

"well then, let me remind you" Lucas said as he rolled on top of his giggling wife.

* * *

**As I usually say, please leave a review. The strange game was based upon a similar one my nephew tried to get us to play the other day. Kids really do have weird imaginations lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the appalling lack of updates but it has been a very bust two weeks! I have had exams and assignments to finish. Not to mention I am typing with a broken arm due to a minor sledging accident at the weekend when I went out to enjoy the snow! I apologise if this chapter isn't quite up to par, but I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Lucas shifted slightly in the bed as his eyes fluttered open. Sunlight was drifting through a crack in the curtains and he could hear the birdsong from outside. He gazed over to his wife who was sprawled across his chest, still deep in slumber. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully moved from underneath her and crawled gently out of bed, kissing her forehead as he did so. Turning his attention to the clock he saw that it was only 6:15. He made his way out the bedroom towards the kitchen, knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep.

He peeked his head into the boy's room on his way out, smiling when he saw they were still soundly asleep. Keith had somehow moved into a position that had his upper body hanging off the bed with his legs still tucked into the sheets. Lucas quietly crept into the room and tenderly moved his son back into the bed. It wasn't that high up and wouldn't cause harm if Keith fell, but it wouldn't have been a pleasant experience for him. Lucas stroked his son's hair before turning to check on William. The little boy was dead to world as he slept on his stomach clutching a Raven's teddy bear, causing the smile on Lucas' face to become even wider.

He took a moment to observe his boys before softly making his way out the room. Upon entering the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water and made his way outside. He was shocked to see Nathan sitting at the table, basking in the morning sun.

"Hey. I didn't think anyone would be up this early." Lucas said as he joined his brother at the table.

Nathan opened his eyes as he turned towards Luke and shot him a smile.

"Me neither, for some reason I woke up eager to start the day" he lightly chuckled.

For a moment they sat in silence just taking in their surroundings. At length, Nathan continued the conversation.

"So how was the first night in the RV? Did you find the beds comfy?"

Lucas gave a small smirk "yeah. Real comfy" came his simple response.

Nathan took in his brother's smirk, recognising the expression. "Oh, gross! How were you even awake enough to do that? You were practically sleep walking when we all went to bed last night."

Lucas' answer came in the form of a shrug.

"You and Peyton are like a couple of randy teenagers! It no surprise you had two kids within three years" he joked, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Seriously though Luke, I'm glad to see you two happy. You deserve it" Nathan said

Lucas looked at his brother. "Thanks Nate, that means a lot. It's good to see you and Haley so happy too"

"We both did good didn't we?" Nathan smiled in reflection.

"We both got lucky more like" joked Lucas.

"Hey either way, we deserve it after all the crap we have been through over the years."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "You know, I watch the boys play together or see Peyton colouring with them at the kitchen table and I wonder how I ever lived life without them or what I ever did to deserve them. I've achieved a lot over the years. Published a few novels, won a state championship, and went to college. But none of that can even hold a candle to Peyton and the boys, nothing comes close. Because being with Peyton and having Keith and William, that's my greatest achievement. They are the best things that have ever happened to me, they are my whole life."

Nathan sat quietly and absorbed his brother's words. Inside he was smiling as Lucas had just described how he felt about Haley, Jamie and Aidan.

"That's very sentimental for this early in the morning" Nathan teased.

Lucas laughed before he responded "you were the one who got talking about family."

"Yeah, I know. But for the record Lucas, I feel exactly the same way."

The two brothers shared a smile before enjoying the stillness that the early morning brought.

* * *

An hour later saw most of the gang enjoying their breakfast outside. The only ones missing were Skills and Sam, who had insisted that they needed much more sleep.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" asked Brooke cheerily.

"Dunno. What does everyone want to do?"Peyton asked as she fed William bite sized pieces of fruit.

"Well, I know that this probably isn't the fun filled option but we need to stock up on groceries. The sooner we get it done the better." Haley said

The others nodded in agreement.

"Tell you what, why doesn't Lucas and Nathan head out and get the supplies while we get everything together here?" Brooke suggested.

"Hey! Why do we have to go?" whined Nathan.

"Yeah!?" agreed Lucas as he moved stand next to Nathan.

"Because we are the girls and you have to do what we say or else" replied Brooke sweetly.

Lucas and Nathan shared a look before they sighed.

"Fine, but we are taking Jamie and Keith" Lucas said triumphantly, as though this would be horrible for the girls to handle.

"That's fine babe, gives up more time to relax" Peyton winked at her husband.

Nathan and Lucas kissed their wives goodbye and collected their eldest sons.

"That's great! No goodbye kiss for me!" she jokingly pouted.

Lucas and Nathan moved either side of her and both pressed a kiss to her cheek. This action was then mirrored by Jamie and Keith, causing everyone to break out in laughter as the guys left.

"William! Don't throw food!" admonished Peyton.

The baby looked blankly at his mother and then to the food on the floor before breaking out in laughter.

"Does that baby do anything but laugh?" Sam moaned as she made her way out the RV.

"I know, shocking that he is so happy when he has two broody parents" Laughed Brooke.

Sam threw herself into one of the plastic chairs as she looked around.

"Where are the others?" she questioned

"We sent Lucas and Nathan off to the onsite store to get some groceries, they took Keith and Jamie with them" answered Millie as she sipped her cup of coffee.

"Skills is still asleep" continued Haley.

"Right" Sam nodded as she stretched in her chair. I hope Nathan and Lucas get chocolate" she muttered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Ok, here we are" said Nathan as he and Lucas stood outside the campsite store. It wasn't huge, but seemed to contain the essentials that you would need on a camping trip.

"So, what do you think we should get?" Lucas asked.

"Get cookies Daddy!" Keith shouted from on top of his father's shoulders.

Lucas chuckled. Keith had definitely inherited his love of cookies from his dad.

"Ok buddy we will get cookies"

They made their way through the store deciding in what they might need.

"It was so nice of the girls to provide us with a list if what to get" Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"But they didn't give you a list Daddy" said Jamie with a frown causing his uncle to burst out laughing. Jamie sure was one literal kid.

"I was just being sarcastic Jimmy-Jam" Nathan told his son. "Well, we definitely need more beer. We were running low on that last night"

"Beer it is then" Lucas said as he steered the trolley down the aisle.

* * *

"This is the life!" Brooke sighed as she sat in the chair basking in the sun. "No work, no interruptions, just niceness"

Haley scoffed. "Niceness isn't a word Brooke" she smiled.

"Well it is now. I should send it to the people who write the dictionary, Niceness: something that is more than just nice." She smiled proudly at herself.

"Now your life is truly complete" Sam grinned as she held William on her lap. She was trying to do 'this little piggy' with him but her efforts were futile as William would laugh the minute she touched his toes.

"You're not supposed to laugh until I have finished it!" she reprimanded. "It is strange how happy this baby is!"

"Hey, there are no complaints from me! If all I have to worry about is him laughing too much then bring it on!" Peyton smiled.

William once again smiled as drool gathered around his mouth and threatened to fall. Seeing this, Sam quickly scrambled to get the boy back to his mother.

"Urrg! Take him, quick!" as she shoved the baby at Peyton.

Peyton laughed as she wiped her son's mouth with a tissue. "Relax Sam, it's not like it will kill you"

"No, but it's disgusting. That's bad enough!"

The women simply laughed at her revulsion.

Just then, Skills made his way out of the RV with a wide yawn.

"Well good morning man, nice of you to honour us with your presence!" laughed Mouth.

"Shut up Dawg, I'm on vacation. I'm allowed to sleep as much as I want" Skills replied.

He looked around, noticing that it was quite. Too quite. He then noticed the absent Scott's.

"Where's Luke, Nate, and the mini Scott's?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at the question she had heard repeatedly that morning.

"They have gone to the store to get some shopping."

"Oh, good. I hope they get some beer" He mused out loud

* * *

A little while later Lucas and Nathan finally returned. Their arrival was announced by Keith who ran into their spot screaming. He headed straight to his mother and landed on her lap. Jamie did the same thing to Haley.

"Hey Mommy!" he yelled excitedly.

Peyton laughed at her son "hey baby boy. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yeah, he brought me some cookies" he smiled, showing his mom the half eaten bag.

"Did he now?" she asked as she shot a glare to her husband, who had just arrived with Nathan, pulling some sort of cart.

"You little traitor. You weren't supposed to tell" Lucas mock scolded Keith. The little boy just giggled at his father.

"What's with the cart?" asked Millie.

Nathan panted as he dropped the handle. "The shop lends them out so you can take your stuff back to your camping pitch if it's really heavy."

Millie nodded in response.

"So, what goodies do you have for us?" asked Brooke as she, along with Peyton and Haley, dived for the cart. They weren't pleased with what they saw.

The three rounded on Lucas and Nathan, who quickly picked up William and Aidan, knowing they were less likely to get killed if they were holding the babies.

"Did you buy anything but beer?!" Haley yelled at them.

Nathan scoffed "of course we did. We bought the bag of cookies."

Seeing the looks on their wives faces, Lucas knew that Nathans response hadn't helped.

"Nice work man, piss them off more" Lucas whispered at his brother as the babies were swiftly removed from their arms, leaving no barrier of protection for them. The brothers shared a look and gulped.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. It took so long to type with one arm so I apologise for any typos! The beer incident was based upon my experience when I went on a family trip last year and we stupidly let my brothers go and do the shopping. They came back with loads of booze; it looked like they were setting up a shop! Needless to say, they were never allowed to go shopping again unless they were properly supervised! Please review, tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know that my apologies with lack of updates are becoming more and more common, but it's taking me much longer to type with only one arm! Plus, university has been very busy at the moment and there just aren't enough hours in the day! I promise that I will update this story as often as I can, I don't plan on abandoning it! Hope you enjoy the chapter! And thanks as usual for all your fantastic reviews!**

* * *

After Nathan and Lucas had been thoroughly yelled at by all the women, including Sam when she realised there was no chocolate, they had left them to look after all the kids with the help of Skills and Mouth while they went to do the shopping.

Nathan had almost been murdered by Haley when he told them that it was practically their fault as they had been the ones to send the guys to do the shopping. Lucas had managed to pull his brother away from his impending death at the last moment. They had been punished by having the beer locked in the RV that Mouth, Millie, Sam, Brooke and Skills shared. The key had been taken with the girls making sure the guys couldn't sneak any. They had been told that under no circumstances were they to leave the camping pitch and Lucas and Nathan had a feeling that there would be more punishment to come.

"That's why you should never make your mommy angry" Nathan said to Aidan as he bounced him on his knee. "And if you do ever make her angry, please try and do it when Daddy isn't around"

Aidan looked up at his father with a look that seemed to say "not very likely"

"I don't think he agrees with you Nate" Lucas smiled as he watched the look on his nephews face.

Skills was sulking in the corner at the thought of all that beer being so close, but being unable to reach it, especially as he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Well folks, thanks to Nathan and Luke, we are stuck at the RVs after they botched a rather simple shopping task" Mouth spoke into his camera.

"Dude, shut up" Nathan smiled.

"So, what can we do to pass the time with four kids, no beer and a restricted area of movement?" Lucas asked as held a sleeping William.

The guys shared a look and smiles passed across their faces.

* * *

"Pass it daddy!" Jamie yelled as he ran along the grass.

It was no surprise that Nathan and Lucas had made sure to bring a portable basketball hoop and were now playing an intense game. Skills, Luke and Keith were against Nathan, Jamie and Mouth. William and Aidan were in the playpen, mesmorised by the game.

Nathan threw the ball over to his son, who then dunked it into the net, causing cheers to erupt from his father.

"Nice one son, good job!" Nathan praised.

Lucas then made a grab for the ball and passed to Skills, who dribbled along the grass. This was hard to do as the uneven surface made the ball go in different directions. Lucas picked up Keith and ran towards the hoop. Upon reaching it, he slung the boy onto his shoulders as Skills passed him the ball and quickly handed it to his son.

"Dunk it Keith!" he yelled.

The little boy happily complied with his father's request and scored the winning basket of the game, much to the delight of his team. Lucas showed his happiness by throwing his son in the air and deftly catching him on his descent back down to him.

"You're in enough trouble as it is without playing a round of toss the child" a voice sounded from behind.

The guys all stopped and turned to the voice, seeing that the girls had just arrived back from doing a proper shop and were observing them through displeased expressions. It seemed that Peyton had been the one to speak.

Lucas smiled sheepishly as he placed his son back on the ground. He knew better than to do a Nathan a make a smartass comment back so he merely grunted "yes dear" to his wife.

He heard his brother snigger from behind him as he muttered "Whipped" under his breath.

Unfortunately for Nathan, Haley heard him.

"What was that Nathan?" his wife questioned as she sent him a scathing look.

Nathans expression turned from one of amusement to one of pure fear.

"Um, nothing" he said hurriedly, not wanting to awaken Haley's inner demonic side.

"That's what I thought" she deadpanned.

Lucas discreetly shot Nathan a smug look as he moved forward to help with the shopping, trying to redeem himself. Seeing this, the girls took the liberty of grabbing the heaviest items and began placing them in Lucas' arms. He could do nothing but stand there as his arms groaned from the pressure.

"Aren't you going to help your brother Nathan?" Haley asked in a falsely sweet voice.

In less than a second, Nathan was by Lucas' side as he was instructed on where to put all the shopping.

Skills and Mouth were sitting down, watching in amusement. Skills leaned over to whisper to his friend.

"Its times like these I'm glad I'm single, with no one to boss me around" he chuckled quietly.

Mouth laughed as he took out his trusty video camera and filmed Lucas and Nathan, struggling with all the shopping, all the while laughing silently.

"How much shopping did they get?" Nathan muttered to Lucas in what he thought was a quiet voice "are they planning on feeding the whole campsite?"

Lucas shrugged as he laughed in agreement.

Unfortunately, the two weren't as quite as they thought because the next thing they knew, they had both received slaps upside the head, courtesy of Haley, who was standing watch like a drill sergeant.

"OW!" the two cried out in unison.

"Damn Haley! I think you cracked my skull with your ring" Lucas moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You deserve it" she scolded before she rounded on her husband "and the reason there is so much food _dear, _is because you eat like a pig" she said as she dumped another heavy bag in Nathans arms and sent him on his way.

She then turned on her heel and joined the others, who were relaxing on the comfy chairs with nice refreshing drinks.

Knowing Lucas and Nathan couldn't see her, she cracked a smile as she reached her chair.

"This is so much fun!" she giggled to Peyton and Brooke, who let out giggles of their own.

"Don't you think you have punished them enough?" Mouth said as he came to his friends' defence.

He was met with four murderous glares off the women.

"Would you care to join them?" Millie asked her boyfriend.

The smile fell from Mouth's face as he quickly replied "I mean,er...yeah it is fun, keep up the good work ladies." He said as he elbowed skills in the ribs to stop his sniggering.

* * *

After all the food had been put neatly away and Nathan and Lucas had recovered, the group decided to go on a nice walk up one of the local mountains.

On their way back from the grocery store, the girls had stopped by the visitor reception and collected a leaflet about local activities. There were many walks up the local mountains that had been rated on how strenuous they were. They opted for a walk that had been recommended for families with small children that wasn't too difficult and lead slowly up the mountain to a nice picnic spot.

Deciding to take advantage of this, they had loaded up a cooler with food and were getting ready to set off.

"Yo, I found a way to carry both babies at once!" Skills yelled, attracting the attention of the others. He had both babies in the carriers with Aidan strapped to his back, and William strapped to his front. Aidan looked highly affronted at being placed on the back and was currently glaring at the top of Skills' head.

Upon seeing him, a round of laughter washed through the group as cameras were brought out to capture the moment.

"Hey Skills, do you think you can carry them both for the whole walk?" Joked Lucas

"With this godly body? I'm offended that you even asked that bro!" came his reply as he bounced around, causing the babies to giggle madly.

At one point, Aidan caught sight of his cousin's foot around Skills' side and desperately tried to reach. Unfortunately, he was at the wrong angle and kept missing. This didn't deter him, as he continued to try to reach his goal.

"Competitive, just like his father" Haley mumbled with the hint of a fond smile.

Keith ran over to his brother and began tugging on his feet, drawing the baby's attention.

"Hey Willum" he shouted, causing Skills to chuckle at the mispronunciation of the name.

William leaned over to see his brother and gave him a toothless grin, complete with some dribble at the corner of his mouth. Keith tugged on the baby's socked feet, causing them both to giggle.

"Pick me up Uncold Skills!" the little boy chanted.

Skills looked uncertain for a moment as he wondered if that would be wise, but upon seeing the little boy give the puppy dog eyes he had no choice but to comply.

He bent down carefully and lifted Keith to his shoulders, causing the boy to squeal in delight.

"Be careful not to kick your brother in the face mini Scott" he warned

"s'ok" Keith replied "don't worry if I do cus daddy ses willum has a thick head!" shouted the little boy.

Upon hearing this, Peyton shot a look at her husband, who was looking a little sheepish.

"Well he has!" Lucas defended. Peyton turned away with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm overwhelmed by Scotts!" Skills yelled as Jamie attached himself to his leg.

Nathan laughed as he took a picture. "think you can carry me and Luke too?" he joked.

"Man are you kiddin me! No guy is strong enough to haul your fat butt around!" came the reply, causing Nathan to scowl.

"Ok" began Brooke, as she removed Keith from his shoulders and unlatched Aidan. "I propose that the Daddies carry the babies this time" as she handed Aidan to his father and then repeated the process with William.

* * *

A little while later and the gang were casually making their way up the mountain. It was a great setting for a walk with the sun shining through the trees and the little stream that ran down the mountainside. Keith and Jamie were having a great time and would stop every few minutes to look at things and question their fathers about things they could see.

"Mama!" Jamie shouted "what bird is that?" he asked as he spotted movement in the sky. The adults stopped and all looked up.

"oh wow! Well spotted Jimmy Jam! It's an eagle!" she said excitedly.

"Cool!" came Jamie's response as they all admired it.

"Ok guys, it's a bird, fantastic, can we continue please? Some of us are in need of food" Sam muttered.

"its nature, embrace it!" scolded Brooke.

"I'm 'bacin it aunt Brooke!" shouted Keith as he trotted along the pathway.

"I know you are buddy" chuckled Brooke.

Aidan didn't seem very impressed with their nature ramble and had fallen asleep, leaving a nice collection of drool on his father's shirt.

"You're lucky I love you kid" Nathan mumbled when he spotted this.

Peyton and Haley seemed to have forgiven their husbands earlier behaviour as they were now holding their hands as they ambled up the pathway.

They walked in silence for a while, adding the odd comment, as they absorbed their surroundings. Unfortunately, the silence was broken by a high pitch wail that emitted from Keith.

In all his excitement and running around, he had tripped over a grazed his elbow. Big tears were rolling down his cheeks as he sat on the ground cradling his arm. His parents were by his side in an instant.

"oh Honey" Peyton soothed as she took him in her arms. Keith continued to cry, allowing his mother to comfort him. She turned to Lucas, who had already produced an antiseptic wipe and plaster from the bag of kiddy supplies they always carried.

"its ok buddy, Daddy will make it better" Peyton said as Keith cried into her shoulder.

"It hurteds" he whimpered.

"I know little man, but I'm going to fix it" Lucas said as he opened the wipe.

Knowing that the wipe would sting, Nathan had come over and began to make faces at his nephew, causing his tears to subside and a grin to make way. Before he knew it, Lucas had cleaned the wound and applied the 'Finding Nemo" plaster.

"All done buddy" Lucas said as he stroked his sons head.

"Did you kiss it better" Keith said

Lucas smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of the plaster and was then copied by Peyton. After all the adults had kissed it all better, Keith had scrambled to get down and was once again off ahead with his older cousin, the boo boo all but forgotten.

"Man, kids are adaptable" Skills laughed as they boy who screaming mere moments ago, was now laughing loudly at his cousin.

* * *

**There we have it guys! Hope you liked it, as usual please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for this! But typing with one arm takes such a long time lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, finally!" Sam sighed in happiness as she was handed a sandwich. "I thought I was going to starve to death!"

"Oh, stop being a drama queen" scolded Brooke.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, that comment coming from you doesn't mean much"

Brooke looked like she was about to argue but then simply rolled her shoulders and continued to hand out the lunch.

After a pleasant hour of walking, they had found themselves at the picnic spot and were very impressed with the view. They weren't really that high up, but enough to be able to overlook the campsite that sat below them at the foot of the mountain. They were now spread out across a picnic table and on a blanket that had been set up and were happily munching away.

Keith had decided to use his father's lap as his seat, making sure he was as comfortable as possible without sparing much thought for his dad.

"Make yourself comfy son" Lucas chuckled.

Haley and Brooke were feeding the babies their dinner, which was proving a little difficult to do without the added help of a high chair.

"William, please sit still for Auntie Brooke. Please? Look there's some nice food for you."

Unfortunately, neither William nor Aidan wanted to eat the food, but had just discovered how fun it was to throw it. What with holding them, the food and a spoon, it was difficult for the two women to control them.

As usual, the babies found this hilarious and the more the women moaned the more food was thrown.

"Go little Scott's! Awright!" skills encouraged, as though he was cheering for a basketball game. However, the laughter died from his face when William hit him square in the head with a large amount of strained peaches.

Upon seeing this, everyone laughed as Skills cleaned himself.

"That hurts mini Luke 2. What did old Uncle Skills do to deserve that?" He pouted, making the baby laugh harder.

", can you please take your hell spawn now? I give up on trying to feed it." Brooke said as she held the baby out to his mother.

"Hey! Don't call my baby an it!" Peyton yelled as she took her son from Brooke.

"You tell her honey!" praised Lucas.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Stop kissing butt broody. That won't put you back in her good books."

Peyton went and sat down next to her husband, placing William on her lap.

"It might" she whispered into his ear as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Lucas smiled and then shot a smug grin over to Brooke, who merely scoffed and continued to eat her lunch.

"Where's mouth gone?" Nathan asked Millie.

"Oh, he went off with his camcorder a little while ago to go and 'Get in touch with nature'" Millie laughed as she shook her head.

"Looks like he did" Lucas chuckled as he spotted Mouth emerge from the trees, covered in dirt.

"Yo, what happened man?" Skills asked as he grinned at his friend.

Mouth slumped onto the floor before he replied.

"I got a little too hands on"

The others laughed.

"I was walking down the hill to try and film this weird fox like thing I saw and then, before I knew it I skidded and face planted. Great entertainment for the wildlife I'm sure."

"This video of the trip is going to be like a long episode of Funniest home videos" giggled Haley.

"Well the narration on it will be great. It was something along the lines of 'hey, look. It's a aaahhhhh! Crash and a rather girly scream" Mouth finished as he took his frustration out on a sandwich.

* * *

After a pleasant stroll back down the mountain and a hearty dinner, everyone was relaxing around the RVs.

Haley had decided to put on some music and a sly grin came onto her face as an idea formed.

"Hey Luke?" she shouted, drawing the attention of her best friend from where he was playing with William.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that song we used to dance to all the time when we were younger?" she asked with an evil grin.

This drew the attention of the rest of the group. Skills and Mouth smiled as they remembered what she was talking about while the others looked oblivious.

"erm, no" Lucas mumbled. Although the look on his face indicated that he did.

"What song is this then?" questioned Peyton. "I've never heard of it before"

"Yeah, me neither" added Brooke.

Haley hit the play button as the beginning of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' echoed through the speakers.

"Oh, no way! This I have to see" yelled Nathan with glee. As Peyton and the others began to laugh and mouth set up the video camera.

Lucas was still sitting with William, looking everywhere but Haley.

"Luuuucccassss" she whispered as she danced over to him, in a zombie like manner.

He turned to Peyton for backup and was pleased when she stood up, appearing to block Haley's path. He was shocked however, when she turned, pulled him out of the chair and shoved him at Haley.

He turned to scowl at her and was about to speak when she interrupted.

"Consider yourself off the hook if you do this" she offered.

Lucas though for a second before smiling at his wife "offer accepted" he said as he followed Haley, this time much more willingly.

The two then stood before the group and began the classic dance moves they remembered from so long ago.

The others had tears streaming down their faces from laughing too hard. Lucas was really going for it and seemed to be getting far too in to it. Especially when he tried to do a moonwalk that resulted in him tripping over and pulling a squealing Haley down with him.

However, to their sheer embarrassment, Lucas and Haley saw that they had attracted the attention of many nearby campers who were laughing and cheering them on. Shrugging their shoulders, the two bowed down dramatically at the end of the song and 'thanked' everyone for coming.

Sam leaned over to mouth, a Cheshire cat smile plastered on her face.

"Did you get all of it on camera?" she asked.

When mouth nodded she laughed.

"Great! That is so going on youtube!" she cackled madly.

When everyone had calmed down, Lucas made his way over to Peyton, who had William on her lap. When Lucas got nearer to them, William regarded him with a look as if to say 'I no longer wish to be seen with you.'

Lucas laughed when he saw it. "Tough luck son. That is the first of many embarrassing dad dances that you will get the pleasure of seeing." He said as he ruffled the baby's blonde curls.

William looked disgusted at the thought.

"Ok. Who's up for a dance next?" giggled Brooke.

She was cut off when Jamie and Keith hijacked the stereo and began dancing to the next song that came on. To their mother's horror and everyone else's amusement, the song was 'Baby got back'.

Peyton and Haley looked on in shock as their innocent baby boys started to dance wildly to the song. They turned to their husbands for support.

"Do something!" Haley gasped.

Lucas and Nathan, who had been bent over in fits of laughter, looked at each other before going to their sons.

Haley smiled at how well trained they were, until she saw that not only were Lucas and Nathan not stopping them, they had joined in.

She scowled at them before turning to look at Peyton who simply shook her head.

"Men." She muttered as the chorus sounded through the campsite.

* * *

**Sorry this was a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**There are many reasons I can give to explain why it has been so long since I last updated, but we all know that you're not interested in that! Hope this was worth the wait! Enjoy! **

* * *

"You know, looking at this now, I don't think this was a very good idea" Skills said worriedly.

Nathan and Lucas nodded their heads rapidly in agreement.

The girls all giggled.

"Oh come on you big babies, it will be fun!" chuckled Brooke.

"This isn't my idea of fun " Muttered skills as he continued to stare forward.

"Me neither. How about we go to the restaurant on the campsite instead and have a few beers by the pool?" asked Nathan.

"I'm down with that" agreed Lucas as the three men all turned to leave. They were halted when the girls grabbed them by the ears, Peyton and Haley tugging their husbands and Brooke grabbed skills'.

"OW!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Listen here, you agreed to do this, so you will. You made a promise yesterday and you can't go back on it. Now get down there and let's go!" yelled Brooke, as the three were pushed forwards and their exit blocked.

The guys signed resignedly before pouting and making their way to the edge of the river.

Yesterday, as a final punishment, the guys had been forced to do something with the girls. They hadn't known until this morning what it was they were actually going to do.

The surprise was rafting down the river, but having just seen a boat of bear-like men tip over and not resurface for a good few minutes, the boys were having major doubts. The girls however, were excited by the adventure and had couldn't wait to see Lucas, Nathan and Skills handle it all.

Mouth and Millie had offered to stay at the RVs and look after the kids because Millie wasn't feeling great.

_Lucky Mouth_ thought Lucas.

"Hey, my name is Dave and I'm going to be your instructor for the day" said an overly cheerful guide.

"Hey" muttered the boys as the girls greeted more enthusiastically.

"So, have any of you ever rafted before?" asked Dave.

"I've surfed" said Nathan proudly.

"Not the same thing buddy" Dave dismissed with a wave, causing Nathan to scowl.

"Do you get the impression that this guy is a little....fruity?" whispered Nathan to Lucas and Skills.

Lucas laughed and nodded, drawing the attention of Dave.

"Oh my god!" Dave said excitedly moving over to Lucas. "You're Lucas Scott!"

Lucas looked a little taken back by the enthusiasm but before he could reply Dave continued.

"I am a HUGE fan. I don't know if you remember but I was at your book signing for ravens in Chicago! Wait until I tell my friends that I've met you again!" he said delightedly as he shook Lucas' hand.

Lucas was a little overcome but smiled as returned the handshake.

"Thanks" he said humbly.

"By the way" Dave said as he leaned closer to him "your picture doesn't do you justice" he winked at him.

Lucas was frozen in shock as the others doubled over in laughter.

"Yep" Nathan whispered to the others, "definitely fruity!" he laughed.

"Ok guys. First things first! We shall get you all suited up and then the fun can begin!" Dave cheered as he clapped his hands, never taking his eyes off Lucas who was becoming very uncomfortable under his constant gaze.

Nathan and skills shared a look before following the others. Lucas lagged behind, staying as far back as possible, desperate to keep out of Dave's way.

"You aren't helping" he muttered to Peyton who was giggling uncontrollably as she walked beside him.

"I know. But baby it's too funny!" she laughed as she grasped his hand.

Lucas didn't see the funny side and wished he was at the RVs with the kids.

* * *

"Ok" yelled Dave as they found themselves by a small shed at the edge of the river that was surrounded by equipment.

"First things first. Get into your waterproof trousers and tops and then a helmet. This must be worn at all times for obvious safety reasons and then into life jackets" he said as he handed out the gear.

"Just give me a holler if you need help getting ready" he finished with a pointed look at Lucas.

"Lucas has a boyfriend, Lucas has a boyfriend" Nathan sang in a high pitched voice. He was rewarded with a helmet thrown at him by his brother.

Once they we all suited up (Dave was disappointed that Lucas had managed fine with the help of Peyton) they were then given a mock rafting lesson. They were currently all sitting on the floor with paddles, imitating the correct movements to manoeuvre the raft.

"Well done!" Dave cheered as he clapped his hands excitedly "you guys are such troopers!"

Brooke leaned over to Peyton and Haley.

"I love this guy!" she giggled as the others joined in.

"Hey, so long as he doesn't have an affair with my husband he's ok" Peyton joked.

Lucas scowled over at her. "Can we please drop it!" he whispered quickly.

"Now now Mr" said Dave as he marched over wagging his finger. "Turn that frown upside down!" he said with a big smile.

This caused the girls to laugh harder. So much so that they had their own waterfalls running down their cheeks.

Lucas faked a cheery smile just to get Dave away from him as Nathan and Skills sniggered besides him.

"Luke man, you do realise that you are never gonna live this down dawg!" grinned skills.

Before Lucas had chance to reply with a few well chosen insults, they were all called over to the rafts.

"Ok. Boys in one raft and girls in the other. First one to the bottom wins!" said Dave cheerily.

"Anyone have any questions?"

They all shook their heads which caused Dave to once again clap his hands.

"Wonderful! Ok, into the rafts we go!"

The girls jumped in eagerly, but the guys took a little longer.

"Skills just get in the raft man, the quicker you get in, the quicker we can get back to the RV" reasoned Nathan as Skills shakily attempted to get into the raft.

"Easy for you to say! I will probably fall into the water with all the water animals!" Skills defended.

Lucas scoffed "Water animals? You mean fish?"

Nathan laughed as Skills glared at them both.

"Just get in Skills" Nathan sighed as he pulled Skills into the raft who let out scream as he went in.

The girls were sitting in their raft, all with raised eyebrows watching in amusement.

"I thought we were supposed to be the girls?" asked Brooke.

"Shut up!" Lucas, Nathan and Skills yelled simultaneously.

Brooke merely shook her head as she looked for Dave, who was going to follow them down in a kayak.

"We all ready to have some fun?" he shouted happily.

"Yes" shouted the girls at the same time the boys said "NO"

"OK and away we go!" Dave shouted as they all moved off.

They steadily made their way along the river. It was quite calm as they were at the start so there was only a slight current.

"Hey actually this aint so bad" admitted Skills as they were gently pulled along by the water.

Lucas looked ahead where he saw the mini waterfall they had walked past earlier. Only it didn't look so mini anymore.

"Thanks for that Skills" he muttered as Nathan and him also spotted the cliff.

"Oh hell no! It didn't look this big on the way up!" Skills shouted

The three guys all looked at each other and gulped. This didn't seem so fun anymore.

The girls were behind them in the boat, laughing at how wimpy the boys were being. They couldn't wait to get down the waterfall.

"Maybe next time when you are asked to do something, you will do it properly!" shouted Haley, laughing.

Nathan turned in the boat "honey, not the kind of reassurance we were looking for!"

This sent the girls into another fit of laughter.

"Don't worry, people rarely die when rafting. It's not as bad as you think!" yelled Dave from his kayak.

"Rarely die? Oh thanks, I feel much better now!" replied Lucas.

The raft was steadily approaching the edge of the waterfall. The guys had stopped all pretence of paddling with the oars and were now hanging onto the sides of the raft for dear life.

"Its' been a pleasure knowing you" said Lucas solemnly.

Skills had quit his tough guy facade and was clinging onto Lucas' arm with all he had, whimpering a little.

"Oh my god" Lucas scoffed at him.

"Shut up dawg!" muttered Skills.

"Maybe we can just jump out now?" wondered Nathan as he peered over the edge of the raft. However, when he saw all the rocks he quickly changed his mind. "Never mind" he continued.

By now, the girls couldn't breathe properly, they were laughing that much, not believing how childish they were being.

There was no escape now, the raft tumbled to the edge of the waterfall. And as it made its way over, three very loud, girlish screams echoed for miles around.

Peyton was paralysed with laughter "oh we so needed the camera for that!" she giggled "by far the highlight of the holiday!"

* * *

Half an hour later, they were making their way back to the RV's with three very embarrassed men.

The fun hadn't stopped when the boys had tackled the waterfall.

Skills had emerged from the water screaming bloody murder when a fish brushed passed him in the water.

They walked slowly behind, their heads hung low in silence while the girls chatted happily ahead.

"You know what they say?" Lucas muttered. "Paybacks a bitch."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm loving writing a happy and carefree story for a change! As usual, please leave a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So the award for poor updating goes to me! I'm sorry it's been a while since I have updated, but I have had lots of exams and as much as it pains me to say it, they come above fanfiction. Please have this next chapter as my apology! **

* * *

As the campsite was waking up to another beautiful day, three women on camping pitch B were not very happy. One in particular was murderous.

"Where the hell is it!" yelled the voice of Brooke Davis as she stormed out her RV towards the table where Lucas, Nathan and Skills were sitting with William and Aidan.

They looked up nonchalantly with over- bemused expressions on their faces.

"Whatever do you mean Brooke?" asked Lucas casually as he fed William his breakfast.

"You know damn well what I mean, Scott" she growled as reinforcements came to her side in the form of Haley and Peyton.

Lucas looked towards Nathan, who mirrored his confusion before speaking.

"Dear brother of mine, do you have any idea what this woman is on about?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shook his head "Not at all my dear Nathan. Antwon, do you have any insight to this?"

Skills sighed mournfully. "I do not my dear, dear friend"

By this point, Brooke was grinding her teeth at them and Haley and Peyton looked on with unimpressed expressions.

Brooke scoffed before advancing upon the nearest, which just happened to be Lucas, who quickly made sure William was snugly on his lap.

"Now, Brooke, remember there are little ones about." Lucas said.

"I swear, if William and Aidan weren't here right now......."

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke" Nathan said as he shook his head. "If you could just tell us what has upset you then maybe we can help."

If looks could kill, Nathan would be looking down upon them from his place in the sky.

Brooke took a deep breath before speaking in a very forced, clam manner. "Where. Is. Our. Makeup?!" she grit out.

The boys passed confused looks around for a moment before turning back to look at the girls.

"Ok, fun's over, you got us back, ha ha ha. Now where is it?" asked Peyton in a falsely sweet voice.

Nathan cracked a small smile, but it was noticed by all three girls. Before they could question him, he jumped up from his seat and handed Aiden over to Haley.

"Well, well. Would you look at the time! Gentlemen, we have an urgent appointment we must get to!" he shouted.

Lucas jumped up and handed William to his wife, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek as he did so.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Haley as Lucas and Nathan collected Keith and Jaime.

"We's goin ishin Aunt Haley!" shouted Keith from his position on his father's hip.

"Ishin?" replied Haley, confused.

"He means fishing! Goodbye dear!" yelled Nathan.

Before the girls knew what had happened, the boys were gone.

"Damn those men to hell" mumbled Brooke, just as Mouth emerged from the RV with Millie.

"Good morning Ladies!" Mouth spoke happily.

The three rounded on him with glares, causing him to step back, genuine confusion written all over his face.

* * *

"You do realise we are so dead when we get back, don't you?" smiled Skills as they made their way to the river.

"True. But they needed payback, and this was the best we could come up with on such short notice" laughed Nathan.

"What did you do Daddy?" asked Jamie, interested in the conversation.

"We just hid the girls' make-up buddy, that's all" he replied to his son.

"Even Aunt Brooke's? Uh oh, you are in trouble" he said matter of factly.

At the boys understanding of seriousness of the situation, the three men quickly sobered up.

"Maybe we should have at least given them a clue before we left" said Lucas worriedly.

Nathan looked behind them to see if they were being followed.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Let's just go fishing and enjoy our one last day on earth" he stated as they reached the boat rental kiosk.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are married to such idiots?" asked Haley as she emerged from the RV with a freshly changed Aiden.

"Because, apparently, you two are madly in love with them. Either that or you felt sorry for them" said Brooke as she flipped through a magazine. "Luckily, I haven't made the mistake of marrying a Scott." She joked.

Peyton and Haley shook their heads, each wearing a smile.

"Well as much as you dislike the Scott men, could you please take care of this Scott boy whilst I take a quick shower?" asked Peyton as she handed William over to her.

"Sure, I love the Scott boys" she cooed as she placed William in her lap, facing her.

"Well William, I'm sorry to have to tell you that you have a pretty stupid Daddy, yes you do" she informed him.

At that point, William took a very deep sigh and gave her a look of "I know." Brooke laughed at the baby.

"Well at least you have a cool mom and two cool aunts to soften the blow."

Haley came and sat next to her with Aiden, turning him so he was facing his cousin. Brooke looked over at him.

"Your Daddy isn't much better either" she said as she tickled his belly.

"Well, I can't find it" came the defeated voice of mouth.

As he was the only guy left around, he had been assigned the task of finding the missing make-up bags, even though he had had no involvement in their disappearance.

Brooke huffed as she bounced William in her lap.

"Where on earth have they hidden it all?" she said in annoyance. "I need that make-up. I look like Frankenstein!"

"Oh calm down. None of you need the make-up. You are all just as beautiful without it!" reasoned Mouth.

"Awwww" sighed Brooke and Haley as they smiled at him.

Mouth was glad to see that they were no longer hostile to him. He wasn't impressed with the guys just leaving him here with three angry females.

* * *

"Ah, this is the life!" sighed Nathan happily as he stretched out in the boat.

"Oh yeah, don't mind us Nate, we shall do all the work shall we?" huffed Lucas as he and Skills rowed.

"If that's what you really want Lucas, I will not stop you" he grinned.

"Jackass" he heard his brother mumble.

"Well kids, what do you think of your first fishing trip?" Nathan asked his son and nephew.

"Nice" came Jamie's reply from his side. Both he and Keith were laying either side of Nathan with their heads propped up on his chest.

"It good uncold Nathan!" shouted Keith.

"Ok guys, quit the naptime. Are you ready to fish?" asked Skills as the boat came to a slow stop.

Keith had jumped up like a shot, which was quite impressive considering he was weighed down with a life jacket.

"Yay!" he cheered as he clapped his hands.

"Ok then buddy, come over here and I will show you how to cast a line" said Lucas.

Keith scrambled over to his father and settled in his lap, watching as Lucas baited the hook, and with a casual flick of his wrist, flicked it out into the water.

"Show off" muttered Nathan as he struggled to cast his line.

"What next" Keith asked excitedly.

"Now we wait for a fish to nibble on the worm, and we can reel him in" explained Lucas.

"Otay!" yelled Keith.

"Whoa, mini Luke, tone it down a little buddy" asked Skills as he winced at the toddler's high pitched squeal.

Keith just giggled in response.

* * *

An hour later and they guys had a pretty impressive collection of fish ready to cook on the grill for dinner. Nathan was a little sour as he had only caught one tiny little fish that looked so pathetic, he threw it back into the lake. He had far been surpassed by his nephew who had caught 3 and his son who had caught 2. However, a problem had arisen when Keith heard about the fate of the fish.

"No daddy! Wes cant kills then!" he yelled.

"Buddy, they don't get hurt, they are food. They are meant to be eaten."

Keith looked down at the last fish had caught that was swimming happily in the bucket.

"wes cant killed Nemo!" he said with puppy dog eyes at his dad.

"oh boy" muttered Lucas as he pulled Keith onto his lap.

"you can't keep him Keith, there is nowhere for him to go" he reasoned.

But Lucas' words had no effect and when they arrived back at the campsite an hour later, Keith proudly showed off Nemo to the girls, being the only fish to make it back to the campsite alive.

"Man you are such a pushover" laughed Nathan.

At this point Jaime ran over to his father and quickly asked if he could have an ice cream. He conveniently forgot to mention that his mother had already said no. He put on his cute little boy expression and looked up at his father.

"sure buddy" Nathan replied.

Lucas merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"shut up" mumbled Nathan.

"Ok, now that you have had your fun and let us suffer, where is our makeup!" demanded Brooke without so much as a hello.

Lucas, Skills and Nathan all turned to look at each other.

"Do you think they have suffered enough?" asked Skills.

Lucas nodded, "I think so"

"well, where is it?" growled Brooke.

Lucas shot her a smile before Nathan answered.

"we hid them under the BBQ. We knew there was no danger of you three finding it there" he laughed.

He was quickly silenced with three smacks to the back of head.

* * *

**I hope you didn't find this chapter too boring! I just opened my laptop and this mellow scene popped into my head. I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I won't even attempt to apologise for my unbelievable negligence to this story, all I can say is that when your laptop breaks and erases all your work from it, it wreaks havoc on your life! So if anyone is still here reading my story, then thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to any expectations, and rest assured, I haven't abandoned the story! Read and enjoy! **

* * *

"10.....9.....8.....7.......6......." Lucas called from his seat at the table, his hands clamped over his eyes. He could hear the hushed giggles of Jamie and Keith and the whispers of the others as they rushed about, looking for the perfect spot. He smiled when he heard Skills struggling to find a hiding place.

"5.....4.....3......2.........1!"

He jumped up from the table and allowed his eyes to roam across the campsite. He could hear them, but failed to see them. he crept across the grass, keeping his eyes alert for the slightest movement.

After a few minutes of searching, he was rewarded when he heard a sound from inside one of the RVS. He ran up and yanked open the door.

"Gotcha!" he yelled in triumph, which soon faded when his eyes landed on Skills.

"Skills! Sitting in the RV and drinking beer doesn't constitute to a hiding place!" Lucas yelled.

Skills merely shrugged his shoulders. "It does to me Dawg!" he replied.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "come on, let's go find the others" he said as he made his way out of the RV.

"Ok guys!" he yelled "I found Skills and we are coming to get you!" he sang.

He heard a giggle from over by the trees which he recognised as William's. That meant that Peyton would be there too. Sure enough, he heard his wife mutter

"Shush William. We don't want daddy to find us do we?"

"Too late!" yelled Lucas as he jumped out at them, causing Peyton to squeal and William to laugh loudly.

"Jeeze Luke! Scare the heck out of me why don't you?" she scolded as she smacked his arm.

Lucas laughed as he took William from her arms, "next time buddy, don't hide with Mommy ok? She sucks." This earned him another smack from Peyton.

She was about to respond when they were noisily interrupted. A loud crack echoed through the campsite which was quickly followed by an "oh, holy crap" as Nathan fell to the ground from a nearby tree.

As he lay in a crumpled heap, Peyton, Lucas and Skills all began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god, that was priceless!" Peyton gasped through chokes of laughter.

Lucas had doubled over, trying to keep hold of William as he laughed.

"Ow" came Nathan's muffled voice. He rolled onto his back with a loud groan and looked up, only to be met with his brother's gleeful face.

"Dude, you absolutely suck at this game" Lucas laughed.

"Shut it" replied Nathan, still not moving.

By now, all the commotion had dragged the others out of their respective hiding places. Seeing Nathan on the floor with a broken tree branch next to him, they pieced two and two together.

Haley made her way over to her husband, laughing, as he sat himself up.

"Honey, are you ok?" she giggled.

Nathan stood up and looked at her.

"Just peachy" he muttered as he brushed himself down.

With everyone getting over their laughter, they decided to have some lunch and discuss what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"We could go to the pool" Lucas suggested as he chewed thoughtfully on a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Plus the sun is out so we can top up the tan!" replied Brooke.

The guys rolled their eyes as they began to discuss a potential game of water basketball, which was interrupted as they heard a greeting float over towards them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite campers!" came an enthusiastic, gleeful voice.

"Oh no" groaned Lucas as he dropped his sandwich onto his plate, no longer hungry.

He could see the smile on the others faces as Dave, the fruity camp guide, practically skipped over to them. He knew this wouldn't be good for him.

Nathan stood up and was the first to greet him

"Hey Dave, fancy joining us for lunch?" he asked happily, knowing how much it would annoy his brother.

Dave laughed "oh, thanks for the offer but I cant, I'm off to the pool to teach my water aerobics class" he said with a wave of his hand.

"What a coincidence, we were planning to head over to the pool after we finished lunch" Nathan mock gasped.

Lucas was glaring daggers at him from the side of the table, suddenly regretting his earlier suggestion.

"Oh my god! That's so fantastic, you should totally come! We would have so much fun" Dave clapped as he looked pointedly at Lucas.

"You know, we really should!" Brooke chimed in and Lucas' glare then became fixed upon her. She pretended to ignore him.

By this point, Dave had made his way around the table and was now standing by Lucas. It was then that he noticed William in Lucas' lap.

"And who is this little cutie?" he asked as he smiled at the baby.

Lucas grudgingly made eye contact before answering Dave's question.

"This is mine and my wife's youngest, William" Lucas informed him and then pointed to Keith who sat in between him and Peyton "and this is our other son, Keith"

"Hello" Keith said happily as he gave a tiny wave, the remains of his lunch stuck around his mouth.

"Well aren't you boys just the cutest. You're almost as handsome as your Daddy!" Dave replied as he placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

By this point the others were nearly dying from silent laughter. Peyton was laughing into her napkin as she observed her husband's discomfort.

"Well I best be getting to my class! I can't wait to see you there in you suits, ready for some fun"

A look of sheer terror came across Lucas' face, causing Peyton to nearly choke from laughter.

With one last squeeze to Lucas' shoulder Dave left, winking at him as he went.

As soon as he was out of earshot, a roar of amusement swooped around the table.

"Guys, so not funny!" Lucas groaned.

"Oh honey, how can it not be?" giggled Peyton.

* * *

Despite Lucas' protests that they should find a better way to spend their afternoon, the group found their way to the pool. It was very impressive to say the least.

There was a large, fairly shallow pool to the left that had sprinklers and mini sand islands in the middle which was occupied with many giggling children. Keith and Jamie's faces lit up with pure delight upon spotting it. In the middle was a basic rectangular pool in which Dave was conducting his water aerobics class (Lucas hid behind the others when he saw this) and to the right of that was a large pool in which many people were playing water games. There was also a selection of water slides and even a baby paddling pool.

Skills let out a low whistle "damn, this is a nice pool area." As he said this, several bikini clad women strolled past him "a very nice pool area" he added.

"Well I know where I am headed first" Nathan announced. "Anyone fancy a drink?" he asked as he edged slowly towards the pool bar.

"I'll come help you" Lucas added quickly when he saw that the water aerobics class was taking a break.

The girls huffed as they were left with the very excited kids and all the bags.

"Oh don't worry about us!" Haley huffed "we will go and find somewhere to set up shall we?"

Her look became more indignant when Nathan yelled "thanks!" from over his shoulder on route to the bar.

* * *

After 15 minutes spent applying sun creams and water floaties, Keith and Jamie were released into the wild abandon of the pool, choosing (unsurprisingly) the kids one, with their dads quickly following along in their wake.

William and Aiden had decided that for now, they would much rather spend their time sleeping and were sprawled out in the pop up playpen that had been placed in the shade, at the side of the sun loungers that the girls had fought to secure.

"Now this is more like it" muttered Brooke from her position on her sun lounger alongside Haley, Peyton, Sam and Millie.

Skills and Mouth shared a look before sprinting off towards Lucas and Nathan, to have a splash about with the kids.

"This is what a holiday is for" sighed Brooke as she lay soaking up the sun.

"I thought you said that a holiday is for spending precious time with your family?" asked Sam sweetly as she played with William and Aidan, who had woken from their naps.

Brooke sent her a glare before ignoring the question completely and closed her eyes once more.

Peyton and Haley were keeping a close eye on their husbands who seemed to have discovered a new game: tossing small children into the pool.

Haley's heart leapt into her throat when Nathan flung Jamie high into the air and he disappeared under the water for a good few seconds. Her heart rate returned to normal when Jamie emerged, giggling with delight.

"Why do men find it amusing to throw their kids around?" asked Peyton as she watched Lucas flip Keith off his back and into the water, the latter giving a very impressive squeal.

"Men in general or Scott men?" asked Brooke with a smirk.

"Men in general" replied Haley and Peyton together as Skills and Mouth had a go at tossing the boys around.

Seeing that their sons' were having fun and not being drowned by their fathers', Peyton and Haley relaxed back to enjoy the sun.

* * *

"Daddy! Up!" yelled Keith delightedly as he floated in the water.

"Again?" questioned Lucas

"Yay!" the boy replied.

"ok son, get ready!" Lucas laughed as he picked Keith up under his arms, lifting him into the air. Keith was practically shaking with excitement and anticipation.

Lucas decided to prolong this by lifting him up and down to the count of "1.......2.........................3!"

And with that, Keith soared through the air giggling manically, landing with a graceful "plop" a few feet away from his father, splashing Skills in the process.

"whoa, mini Luke!" he yelled as he wiped water from his head, "watch out for your ol' Uncle Skills!"

Keith merely giggled at him.

"Hey, I just had a thought" said Lucas

"did it hurt?" quipped Nathan who was then rewarded with a smack to the head.

"very funny" muttered Lucas "as I was saying, I got a great idea" he smirked, smiling evilly in the direction of the girls.

* * *

"man, who would have thought it could be so hot in the forest!" mused Sam as she sipped on a virgin cocktail.

"More heat means more sunshine" replied Brooke with a smile.

"true. But it is getting real warm, I think I may go for a dip in the pool and cool down" added Haley.

"way ahead of you Hales!" came Lucas' gleeful voice.

Before they knew it, the girls had been doused with water from the pool and they all let out shrill screams at the drastic change in temperature.

"oh my god that's cold!" screamed Haley as she jumped up from her seat.

"you idiots!" yelled Brooke, while Peyton merely glared at them.

This had no effect on the lads who found the whole situation very amusing.

"brilliant!" gasped Nathan through large gulps of air. "great idea Luke, so worth it!"

Lucas simply nodded thorough his laughter.

"oh, so I take it that Lucas was the mastermind of this little operation?" glared Sam.

"yep" laughed Skills.

"well, all I can say is that vengeance is sweet" she said with a sickly smile.

"oh yeah? And whys that?" asked Lucas, still laughing.

Sam didn't have to answer, she just looked behind them.

The smile vanished from Lucas' face as a voice from behind shrieked with delight.

"well look who came to try out my water aerobics class!"

Lucas looked deeply afraid before muttering "Son of a.........."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and don't worry, the aerobics class will be featured in the next chapter! I know I don't have a right to ask, but please review! Even if it's just to tell me off for leaving it so long to update! I promise the next chapter will be uploaded much sooner! Lemme know what you thought! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! I won't waste your time with reasons why it's been so long since I have updated, I will just let you read it, if anyone out there still is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well I must say, you all look happy and relaxed in your swim wear" Dave smiled as he gave Lucas a once over.

Lucas gave a strained smile back as he shifted slowly towards his wife, who was watching the scene with a wide smile on her face, much like the rest of the group.

"So, who's up for some water aerobics?" Dave asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Well, it's funny, the guys were just saying to me how much they all wanted to try it out first" said Sam, in mock surprise with a hand pressed against her heart.

Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Mouth all turned to glare at the teenager.

"Oh, wonderful! You boys wait right here while I get my fellow instructor and introduce you" he said gleefully.

"What the hell Sam?!" The guys yelled, surrounding her.

Looking far from intimidated, she simply gave them a sweet smile "I told you revenge is sweet. You think that you tough guys are the masters of payback? Please!" she scoffed as she pushed past them.

"She is so my kid" Brooke smiled proudly.

The guys rolled their eyes as they each tried to come up with an escape plan. This idea was short-lived when they saw Dave making his way over to them, with another instructor in tow.

"Well everyone, this is my good friend Justin. Justin, this is everyone. And I think you already know who that is" he smiled as he pointed to Lucas.

Lucas thought that nothing on earth could have topped a water aerobics class with his admirer. Boy was he wrong.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Justin said as he practically ran to Lucas. "I cannot believe this! I'm a huge fan!" He added with a wave of his hand.

A feeling of déjà vu washed over him as Justin gawked. He looked across and caught his brother's eye who mouthed the word "fruity" at him before imitating a hand wave. Lucas scowled.

Now it looked like he was going to be followed around by not one, but two fruity camp guides for the rest of his holiday.

He looked up to the heavens and sighed.

"I bet your getting a real good laugh out of this" he muttered.

"So tell me" Justin said, crossing his one arm and placing the other on his chin "when do you think you will be releasing your next book? I have your other 3 and practically know them off by heart" he let out a girlish giggle.

Lucas didn't think it was possible, but he found this guy even more annoying than Dave.

Justin's question brought Dave over to them and they were both eagerly awaiting Lucas' answer.

Lucas looked to the others for help, which he knew from the looks on his faces that he wasn't going to get. He sighed in resignation and turned back to his fans.

"Well I have started to write my next one but it is far from finished." He answered

As Dave and Justin became even more excited, Lucas decided that he shouldn't have supplied them with that answer.

"Hey, how bout we get goin' with this class?" Skills shouted, deciding to help his friend out and save him from the clutches of the camp guides.

Lucas shot him a grateful look in thanks. Seeing how shocked her husband was, Peyton made her way over to him.

"Well Mr Scott, it looks like I have some strong competition" she giggled as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Oh stop it" Lucas glared. "This is so not funny right now." He muttered.

"Honey, you have two gay admirers, who I must say, provide great entertainment. All I can see is the funny side" she laughed.

Lucas pouted. "You wouldn't be acting the same way if they were women" he said childishly.

Peyton laughed. "True, but you would. You hate any form of attention so it wouldn't matter. Now go and have fun in your water aerobics class." She placed a kiss on his check and Lucas sighed deeply before slowly making his way over towards Nathan.

"Let's get this over with" he muttered, resigned to the fact that there was no escape.

"I'm all for that man" Nathan replied as they were lead over to the pool with Skills and Mouth in their wake.

To make matters worse for them, Millie had found the video camera and was now filming them and giving a running commentary about the boys trying out their "feminine" sides.

"Right then, come to the front so I can see you" commanded Dave.

Lucas and Nathan had tried to make their way to the very back of the pool to try and keep hidden but much to their annoyance Dave had spotted them.

Lucas pushed Nathan ahead of him to act as some sort of barrier as they made their way to the front. Lucas didn't miss the fact that the rest of the people in the class were all women.

Once they had formed a line at the front, Dave and Justin turned on the music.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucas exclaimed as "Macho Man" blared out of the speakers.

Nathan let out a groan as they began to imitate the movements.

Lucas had planned not to do much, but he soon realised that the less effort he put into it, the more Dave or Justin would come over to help him.

It didn't help that all the girls were lined up on the side of the pool, dying of laughter.

"Humiliation, thy name is Scott" groaned Nathan as he spotted the camera whilst leaping about in the pool.

"At least you don't keep getting felt up every other minute" Lucas snapped back, clearly unimpressed.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at that. "Dude, only you could go on vacation and find a fan club of gay admirers!"

Lucas splashed water at him in response, clearly not seeing the humour in the situation.

Just as the song came to a close and Lucas let out a breath of relief, he found himself being dragged to the front of the pool by Dave and Justin.

"Ok campers!" Dave cheered "now it's time for one of you guys to lead the group with your own routine" he said as he pushed Lucas to the front.

"Oh, no way! You have got to be kidding me!" Lucas cried.

At this point, Nathan was nearly drowning himself as he was laughing so hard, slapping the water with his hand as he did so.

"Go ahead Lucas!" Dave cheered as he moved Lucas' arms for him, standing up against his back.

Lucas jerked away hurriedly.

"Ok that's it! I've had enough!" he yelled as he climbed out of the pool towards the girls who were laughing uncontrollably.

Lucas huffed as he stormed past them towards the sun loungers, grabbing a towel a scrubbing it furiously over his shoulders.

Peyton shared a look with the others before making her way over to a pouting Lucas.

"Honey?" she asked as she got close to him.

Lucas just huffed in reply as he continued to dry himself.

Peyton rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour before crossing her arms.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss" she said, fighting a giggle.

Once again Lucas chose to ignore her and began folding up the towel.

Peyton laughed silently into her hand before making her way over to him and wrapping her arms around his back.

Lucas stopped moving and looked ahead, trying to ignore the presence of his wife.

She smiled into his shoulder blades, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was over his little strop.

"If it bothers you that much honey, we won't mention it again."

Lucas must have heard the humour in her voice because he huffed once more.

"It's not funny Peyton, I was humiliated!" he sulked.

Peyton went around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know baby. Don't let it get to you ok. Let's just enjoy the rest of the holiday."

Lucas sighed deeply and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh stop acting like a four year old!" she scolded.

That drew a small smile from the corners of his mouth as he shook his head at her.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Have you matured now?" she laughed.

Lucas let out a chuckle and nodded his head. "Yes dear."

She smiled warmly at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips as the others came to join them, deciding that it was time for lunch.

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon at the pool, which was mainly spent making fun of Lucas, everyone decided it was time they tried the onsite restaurant.

When they had seated themselves around the large table, they all relaxed with drinks and began reflecting on what they wanted to do tomorrow.

Keith was all for going fishing again as Nemo had unfortunately perished due to being uprooted from his home. Keith had been a little sad at first but then decided to get over the grief by going out and getting even more fish. Lucas and Peyton weren't too keen on this idea and quickly tried to think of something else.

"Hey, what about that animal farm thing that we saw advertised on that bill board on the way here?" Haley helpfully suggested.

This immediately had Keith and Jamie's vote as they then begged anyone who would listen to take them.

"The animal farm it is then" Lucas laughed as he bounced William in his lap. "What do you reckon little man? You up for seeing a few animals?"

William blinked at him before flashing a toothless smile.

"He has already seen enough of them in his life with you, Nathan and Skills" Brooke laughed bringing an indignant "hey!" from the guys.

As the night progressed, the group became more and more relaxed, enjoying being in each other's company.

The restaurant was full of happy families adding to the contented, relaxed atmosphere. Excitement in the room increased as several people spotted staff setting up a karaoke machine on the stage.

After dinner, the gang sat around chatting idly as Lucas and Keith began a game of cars. This involved Keith sitting on his father's lap using one of Lucas' hands as a steering wheel and the other as a gearshift. Lucas added to the effect by adding car noises and jolting Keith about as he 'raced.'

The little boy giggled in delight as his father narrated his skills, as though he was in the F1 Championship.

"My, my ladies and gentleman, never before has this level of driving been seen. Keith Scott is sure to become world champion!" Lucas cheered as Keith continued to laugh.

As they continued to play, Nathan left to go and order more drinks for the group and to go and change Aidan's diaper.

"Good god son!" Nathan exclaimed as he left the table with Aidan "smells like pure evil in there!"

The others laughed as they watched Nathan stroll off rather quickly.

"Nice one, making Nathan change that!" Brooke laughed at Haley, who smiled wickedly.

"Hey, I have changed enough evil diapers from that kid! Nathan needs to even the score, and since he was getting up anyway......"

The others laughed at her thought out plan.

"I would love to see his face as he changes it!" laughed Skills.

"By all means go and find out if you think you can handle the smell" Haley giggled.

Skills quickly changed his mind as he settled back into his seat.

A little while later, Nathan returned wearing a rather cocky smile that the others hadn't anticipated on.

"Why are you so happy?" Peyton asked as Nathan settled Aidan back in the stroller to sleep.

"Do I need a reason? I'm on holiday with the people I love most in the world. Isn't that reason enough?" Nathan asked.

There was silence around the table as everyone stared at him.

Nathan just laughed as he sat back down just in time for the waiter to arrive with their drinks.

As everyone settled back into conversation, they heard the DJ on stage announce the opening of the Karaoke machine and they all turned their attention to it, looking to see who was going to humiliate themselves.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Karaoke night!" the DJ shouted enthusiastically.

"If anyone wants to participate, all you need to do is come up here, write your name and song choice on a slip of paper and wait your turn to sing."

The people scattered around the restaurant broke into happy applause before the DJ continued.

"Now, we have already had a few names put forward so we are up with them next. Could Lucas and Nathan Scott please make their way up to the stage please?"

Lucas sat there in shock. Surely that wasn't his name he had just heard. He turned towards his brother who confirmed it was actually his name as he saw the smile break out on his face.

"Come on big brother, fancy a sing along?" Nathan grinned.

Lucas glared back. "You didn't"

The others around the table were laughing with delight.

Nathan nodded "I think I did."

"Lucas and Nathan, are you here?" The DJ asked again.

Before Lucas had time to relax, Nathan had pulled them up to the stage, happily letting the DJ know they were still there, and a mic had been shoved into his hand.

He sighed heavily before smiling at Nathan.

"You owe me big time" he muttered with a laugh.

Nathan smiled "we'll see."

Lucas looked over to the table and saw all the girls start to cheer them on.

As the strains of _RUN-DMCS' It's tricky_ blared across the room, he turned to his brother in horror.

"You are _so d_ead."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know it's not up to my usual standard, I wasn't that happy with it. But at least you know I haven't given up on the story. Look out for more Scott Family Stories- I am expanding the series lol. Please review and let me know your thoughts! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I promise that this story, along with my others, isn't dead! I have just been having a really severe case of writers block. On top of that, real life has been getting in the way as usual. Here is the next instalment. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Thank god we are finally here!" Sam cried as she jumped out the minivan.

"Oh pipe down, it wasn't that bad" muttered Brooke as she followed.

"Not that bad? We just spent an hour in a minivan crammed with 13 people, two of which are under the age of one and decided a screaming match should take place, Nathan and Lucas were arguing the whole way here about who should have driven and my ass is numb from those unbelievably small seats!" Sam ranted.

"Sam, don't cuss in front of the kids" Haley chided as she pulled Aidan from his car seat.

Sam just huffed and made her way to the nearby bench to sit down, making a point to take up as much space as possible.

As the gang climbed out of the van, Haley and Peyton gathered the kids while Lucas pulled the twin stroller from the trunk and attempted to set it up.

He pulled in vain at the catch, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Nathan, being the helpful brother he was, just stood there laughing at him.

"You know, there's nothing stopping you from helping" Lucas muttered as he once again yanked at the side of the stroller.

"I know" Nathan replied with a smile, not moving from his position against the side of the van.

Lucas had now resorted to shaking the stroller, hoping that this would cause it to open, but his failure at being able to do it was causing him to get increasingly frustrated.

"Stupid piece of crap" he muttered as he gave it a violent tug.

Peyton rolled her eyes at her clueless husband before making her way over to help.

"Careful Luke or you're going to break it" She said as she dumped William in his arms.

Before Lucas could register what had happened, Peyton had opened the stroller with a flick of her wrist, taken William out of his arms and fastened him into one of the seats, where he was now sitting with a giant baby grin on his chubby little face.

"How did you do that?" he asked, perplexed.

Peyton turned and patted his cheek, a fond smile across her face.

"Honey, it's a woman thing. Men just can't assemble strollers. You should know this by now"

Lucas just scoffed as he moved to get the bags out the car while Haley strapped Aidan in next to his cousin.

"Awww. Don't you two look so cute! Nathan, can you get the camera for me please?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at his wife, she was forever taking pictures of the kids and he had learned now not to bother questioning her. He dutifully handed her the camera, surprised that it still worked given how much it was used.

As the girls were busy taking photos, Lucas and Nathan collected Keith and Jamie from the van with the help of Skills and Mouth.

"Daddy?" Keith asked as Lucas picked him up.

"Yeah little man?"

"Are der monk-eys here?" the little boy yelled excitedly.

Before Lucas could answer, Nathan walked passed and answered on his behalf.

"You're looking at one Keith" he grinned as he patted Lucas' head.

Lucas turned and gave Nathan a dirty look before shaking his head.

"Right, before we go any further we need to get the tickets." Haley reasoned as she looked expectantly at Nathan.

Nathan stared back at her in confusion for a moment before her raised eyebrow gave him clarity.

"Oh, right, I will go get them then" he said, more of a question than a statement.

Haley nodded in approval at her husband before he left, dragging Skills with him.

She shook her head at her husband before turning her attention back to the babies.

Lucas was making sure that they had everything they needed from the van before he shut the door and locked it.

"Right, all we need now is the tickets" he said as he grabbed hold of the stroller and made his way to where everyone else was standing.

Keith was now sitting in his mother's arms, bouncing with pent up excitement.

"Steady honey, I don't want to drop you" Peyton laughed

"We's goin in sooned?" he practically screamed.

Brooke cringed at the high pitched squeal "whoa, Broody Junior! Use your inside voice"

Keith looked around for a moment before he answered "buts we outside Aunt Brooke"

The others laughed at his innocent comment and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He's a smartass, just like you Luke" she muttered as Nathan and Skills came back with the tickets.

Lucas just shot her a smug grin and ruffled Keith's hair "that's my boy!"

* * *

After their mini parade had made it through the entrance, much to Keith and Jamie's delight, they stocked up on drinks and animal food and made their way along the first section of the trail which contained Kangaroos and wallabies.

As it was quite a warm day most of them had gone into the shade, much to Keith's annoyance.

"Daddy, theys not doin nuthin" he complained from on top of Lucas' shoulders.

Lucas chuckled a little, causing Keith to bounce. "Looks like its nap time for them at the moment son"

Keith's excitement soon returned when they came across the giraffes and elephants, which were his favourite animals and the group spent a good amount of time observing them.

Before long, a zoo keeper came over and started to give them a very detailed history of the animals and what they did here at the zoo. When he hit the 15 minute mark, Haley Brooke and Peyton managed to move away with the stroller. Nathan was trying his best to listen to the guide, who took this as a sign that Nathan was very interested and started talking directly to him, much to his annoyance. At this point the rest of the group skulked off, leaving him to fend for himself.

"Traitors" Nathan mouthed as the others stood laughing at him.

Finally, after at least another 10 minutes, Haley felt sorry for her husband and swooped in to rescue him, thanking the guide for all his useful information.

"Thanks so much guys" Nathan grumbled as Jamie tugged on his hand, desperate to see the gorillas.

"You are most welcome" grinned Lucas as he followed close behind.

After a few more hours, and many more animals later, they decided it was time to stop for lunch at one of the many cafeterias that were spread around the park.

Alongside this was a pen full of animals that could be petted and fed by the visitors. When Keith and Jamie spotted this they were less concerned with their lunch and more with giving the animals theirs. Haley and Peyton promised them that if they ate theirs, then they would be allowed to go and feed the animals.

"Hey, they have sea lions here too" Skills exclaimed as he looked at the guide map. He had been very quiet for most of the visit, his unfondness for animals putting him on edge, but he seemed excited for the prospect of the sea lion show that was mentioned in the booklet.

"Maybe we can catch the 3pm viewing" Brooke suggested as she looked at the booklet over his shoulder.

Sam, who had been showing Keith and Jamie how to hide food and pretend they had eaten it, rolled her eyes.

"Aren't those shows supposed to be really cruel?" she asked, momentarily pulled away from her teaching.

Haley took the leaflet and read through it "not really. These sea lions have been rescued from the wild and are unable to be released due to their poor survival instincts. They are naturally quite playful animals and probably enjoy the entertainment, especially all the fish rewards they get"

"Well, you sure told me Mrs Scott" laughed Sam.

The others joined in laughing and Haley's expression grew sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm a teacher, what do you expect?"

"Momma, can me and Keith go feed the animals now?" Jamie asked, presenting their clean plates for her to inspect.

"Sure honey" she replied after surveying the empty plates.

Haley and Peyton gathered the boys up; missing the wink that Sam gave them on the way. They were seated quite close to the pen so it wasn't that far to go.

"You not going to join them Skills?" Lucas asked with a grin as he fed William.

"Hell no! I'm not going to be trampled to death by all the goats and lamas and stuff" he shuddered.

Lucas laughed at him and shook his head. Watching as Keith and Jaime happily fed the animals as Brooke snapped away on the camera.

Keith began giggling madly when one goat started to show particular interest in the pocket of his little shorts. The same thing then began happening to Jaime.

"You see!" began Skills "Vicious! They maul you to death!"

Nathan, Lucas and Mouth all burst out laughing at their friend.

"They are far from being mauled skills" Mouth smiled.

"I beg to differ" muttered Skills and he watched the goats 'attack' the boys.

Haley and Peyton seemed to be having just as much fun as their sons, until they saw exactly why the animals found them so interesting.

One goat had managed to get his face into Keith's pocket and pulled out a half eaten sandwich whilst the one on Jamie happily pulled out the remains of a sausage roll.

"James Lucas Scott!"

"Keith Lucas Scott!"

The simultaneous yells from their mothers echoed around the pen.

"I think it's about time one of their middle names was changed to Skills. There are too many Lucas' in this family" chuckled Skills.

Sam meanwhile had suddenly focused all her attention on William and Aidan until she heard her own name being yelled at her.

"Great "she muttered as she got up from the table, ready to face battle with her mother.

* * *

After the whole lunch fiasco was over and Keith and Jamie had finally eaten something substantial, the group once again set off to see what other animals they could find, soon coming across the monkey pen.

Nathan had moved up to the glass with Jamie and Keith to get a better look.

Suddenly, Lucas began laughing loudly as the others looked at him perplexed.

"What on earth is so funny?" asked Haley in bemusement.

Lucas pointed to the line of monkeys that got smaller and smaller until they reached the area where Nathan was standing.

"It looks like the de-evolution of man!" he laughed heartily, taking a picture to capture the moment.

Nathan didn't take too kindly to this and quickly flipped Lucas off. Unfortunately, a mother that was next to him spotted it and quickly moved away with her children muttering "disgraceful" as she went.

Naturally, this caused Lucas to laugh harder and Nathan to get a telling off from his wife.

"Guys, we better get going if we want to catch the sea lion show" Brooke reminded them, drawing everyone's attention away from Nathans antics.

* * *

20 minutes later and they were all getting comfortable in their seats near the front of the arena.

"This is gonna be so cool dawg!" skills grinned excitedly.

"What's with you and sea lions?" asked Sam

"They are just cool. They can do tricks and stuff" Skills said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So can Nathan, but you don't seem too excited about him" smiled Lucas.

Nathan glared at his brother and applied a slap to the back of his head before pulling Jamie onto his lap and turning his attention to the front.

Lucas just chuckled as Keith got comfortable in his lap, excitement spread across his face.

Peyton was sat next to him holding William, who was staring transfixed and wide eyed at the man who had just sat down in front of them.

The man was of very large stature with the biggest beard Lucas had ever seen.

"I didn't know they had bears here" Nathan whispered with a laugh

"Nathan!" Haley scolded "don't be so rude!"

The others just chuckled quietly. William was now looking at the man with a very cautious stare.

"See, even William agrees with me" Nathan replied.

As the man attempted to get into the seat, he dropped his programme and got up to retrieve it. As he turned round and face the others, he saw that William was staring at him and offered him a smile which showed several missing teeth. Lucas rather thought that he resembled a giant pirate.

"Hello there little fella" the man said to William in a deep booming voice.

William started at the noise and stared at the man in shock before he burst into loud tears.

"Aww honey its ok" Peyton soothed as she turned William around and hugged him into her chest, comforting him. William continued to wail loudly.

Keith looked from the man, who was offering his apologies to Peyton and Lucas, before turning back to his little brother.

He then turned to look at Nathan before announcing loudly

"I fink William is afraid of bears Uncold Nathan!"

* * *

**I know this wasn't one of my best chapters but it was all I could come up with for now! I hope it satisfies some the craving for the Scott Family series. I am astounded at how many people like it. If any of you have an ideas for a one shot they would like me write, let me know and I will give it a go. It may also help to destroy this damn writer's block! Please leave and review and let me know your thoughts! **


	12. Chapter 12

This is just a quick author's note to anyone who may still be keeping up with this story.

I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated this, or my other stories, in such a long time. I have had a very bad case of writers block and am finding it hard to continue the story. I promise though that I will not give up on it! I just need to find inspiration-wherever it has disappeared to! If there are any particular ideas you would like me to put into this, or any other, story, message me and I will see what I can do. You ideas may also help my muse come back! I really enjoy writing so I am very annoyed with myself for not being able to!

If there is anyone still holding out for updates- please don't lose hope! I understand if you have given up on it. It's annoying as heck when you are awaiting updates! I will do my very best to finish them all and hopefully add some more! :D

All the best wishes,

xLP-TLAx


End file.
